Amazed
by Tinkerbellstar
Summary: Pan and Trunks get together, and then set up Bra and Goten, and it all ends up happy in the end! please read and review!!!! please?
1. Chapter 1

I had this posted on ff.net a while ago, and I'm finally getting it back up, rated R of course, since they took away NC-17….people need to get with the program….

Ok, the title 'Amazed' comes from the song 'Amazed' by Lone Star. I heard it and thought it was perfect for the story, and what gets said in later parts goes with the song too. Anyway, In this story, Pan is 17à 18 later on, Bra is 17à 18 (a few months later than Pan), Trunks is 25, Goten is 24à25. And I don't apologise for anything sweet, soppy or corny that makes some people dry-retch in disgust. I happen to like that sorta stuff cause that's the person I am…so if you don't like it…there's not much you can do except read it and bear it (or if you really hate it, you can skip it…but I don't advise it!). And I do advise that there is some slight lemon later on…wait a sec, there is lemon…, but…eh, what can you do about it? NOTHING!!! It's part of the story! So anyway, read and enjoy! J

Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own DBZ or DBGT or any anime. I wish I did. I'd be a multi-billionaire. But I don't own it, so don't sue me…please! I also don't own the song 'Amazed' so yeah!

And since there is lemon, I WILL advise you when it is, but under NO circumstances, are you to complain, or anything. I warned you, so don't say I didn't!__

**Chapter 1**

Pan sighed as another letter fell onto the floor out of Bra's locker.

"Oh wow! Another letter!" Bra whispered to Pan.

"Really! Great!" Pan lied. Bra liked the attention she got from almost every guy that saw her. No, she LOVED it. Pan sighed again. When would she receive the same admiration from a guy (in particular, one guy), any guy? It's not like she wasn't attractive, at least she thought she looked ok, but being best friends with Bra (not that she disliked being friends, or even Bra herself), Bra being as pretty as she was, made her look, well, not as pretty in comparison.

"Hey, what's wrong, Pan-chan?" asked Bra.

"Nothing important," Pan replied, "Let's just go to Biology eh? We can read your letter there."

"OK!" Bra yelled, and she pulled out another letter that was stuck in her locker. "We can read both!"

"Sure, let's see who it's from, if we can tell, that is." Pan was trying to appear to be really excited, for today, her heart wasn't in it. She was actually getting really pissed off.

"Come on, Pan-chan! Let's go!" called Bra. Pan put on an excited and happy face and joined Bra at her locker. Bra closed it and they both went off to Biology.

                             *           *           *           *           *                                   

Bra opened the door to the Biology lab and walked though it, with Pan following her. As she slowly walked up to her seat, she was aware that every pair of male eyes were watching her every move. Pan always noticed this, but what Pan didn't know, is that Bra didn't care about all the male attention she always received. She only had eyes for one guy. As they sat down, as per usual, they started talking.

"Pan-chan, do you think they noticed my new headband?" Bra brushed her hair out of her face.

"They were all looking at you, so I'm sure they did." Pan replied. In actual fact, she was sure they were looking at something else, not her headband.

"Hey Pan-chan, you wanna read this letter? It's quite funny!" whispered Bra, handing her the red envelope covered with a guy's deodorant, Pan would be able to determine which one it was.

"Hmmm, Africa…" Pan murmured as she took a sniff.

"Yeah, good one. Who could that…"

"PAN AND BRA! DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO AGAIN TO SHUT UP!!!" Mr Woodle yelled. "AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU?"

"No Sir" They both replied in unison, "We'll shut up."

"That's good. I don't want to hear another peep out of you two again today, you hear!"

"Yes Sir…" They both replied again. Pan was starting to feel better now. They were always getting in trouble for talking. She giggled to herself. Everything was back to normal again…for the time being.

                             *           *           *           *           *

By the end of Biology, Pan & Bra had finished deciding and confirming who Bra's letters were from, and they hadn't been yelled at since. The two letters were unsigned, but between the two of them, they could always, well, nearly always figure out who it was from. 

Bra waked out of the room, closely followed by Pan. Pan was feeling happy again, and Bra could tell that something had been bothering her before, but she was back to normal now. She looked over at her best friend and wondered what she was thinking about.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"MUM! DAD! We're home!" yelled Bra. "And Pan's here too!"

"Ok, darling, you don't have to yell!" Bulma called from somewhere upstairs. "Go fix yourselves something to eat! I'm in the middle of something at the moment!" 

"Ok, Mum!" Bra yelled again. "Hey Pan-chan…Pan…hey! Snap outta it!"

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something else…What did you say?" 

"What do you want to eat? I'm thinking ice cream. We have five flavour!" Bra quickly forgot about her friends daydreaming.

"That'll be great! I LOVE strawberry and coconut ice-cream!" she agreed. "Why do they make so many nice…EOUCH!!!!!!!" Pan suddenly cried and fell backwards…into the arms of Trunks! He had jabbed her in the ribs!

"You…you…you…"

"I'm happy to see you too Pan-chan!" Trunks said, in a voice that seemed to say more. Pan could feel her cheeks hotten as she removed herself from his grasp.

"Since when have you been home?" Bra asked gleefully. "I haven't seen you in months!" Bra ran to hug her brother but in a flash he ducked down and she fell over his shoulders. Trunks picked her up, now yelling at him.

"TRUNKS!!!! You put me down NOW!"

"Ok, but I was just having some fun, since I haven't seen you in months." Trunks had been off on a 'training cruise' with Goten, and they had both become much stronger since they left.

"So…" Trunks turned his attention to Pan, "hows my favourite quarter-Saiyan?"

"Fine. Hows my second favourite half-Saiyan?" Pan replied.

"Hey! Why aren't I your favourite?"

"Bra is my best friend and she is a half-Saiyan too, you should know that!" Pan sighed. She would have loved to call Trunks her favourite, but she didn't want them to realise that she had a crush on him.

"Well…yeah. Cya round then. Bye Pan-chan!" He walked towards the gravity room, and out of sight.

"Ok! What was that all about then?" Bra asked after her brother was clearly out of earshot.

"What was what?"

"You know…you two were flirting!"

"WHAT! You have got to be joking!  He's your brother, for Dende's sake. He's like a brother to me too! That's gross!" Pan said, but in her mind all she could think about was Trunks…those beautiful eyes…that lavender hair…that wonderful body…Vegeta and Bulma definitely made nice looking kids. This must be how all those guys feel about Bra, but this was her thinking about Trunks, and it seemed ten times worse.

"Earth to Pan! Earth to Pan! Come in Pan!" Bra's voice sliced though her daydream. "Wake up girl! Snap outta it! What's wrong with you?"

"Hi Bra!" Pan said. _Crap, what a silly thing to say!_

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bra's eyes darted from one of Pan's cheeks to another. They were a slight scarlet colour. Not much, but enough.

"About what?" Pan was acting like she was in a dream, which she was, partially.

"TRUNKS!!" yelled Bra.

"Oh, ok…NO! I do NOT 'like' Trunks. _(I just love him!…) _he is like a brother to me and secondly, I noticed you looking at my cheeks. I was reddish because I was embarrassed. You should know I go red when I am embarrassed! So there." Pan hoped that Bra would believe her. It definitely wasn't true. She didn't get embarrassed very often. 

"Ok. I believe you." Bra had her doubts, but said nothing. She stored that little conversation in her memory for later use…if she remembered it! "But why were you embarrassed?" Pan froze. She would have to think of something…quick.

"Didn't you notice?" Pan started to fake laugh. "He…had…some snot on his lips!" She fell on the floor and started to fake laugh uncontrollably. She must have been a good actor because Bra started laughing. 

"Really? OH MY DENDE!! Now I'm going red, from laughter and embarrassment! My brother!!! Ewwwwwww!!" Bra started rolling around on the ground, but her laughter was real. They were both rolling around on the floor when Bulma came down to see what all the commotion was about.  When she found out, she too started laughing. Pan smiled to herself. Her plan worked. They didn't suspect a thing.

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Later that night, Pan was lying in bed, thinking about Trunks. Did he like her? Is it really so bad that she liked him? Really?

"Goodnight Pan!" Gohan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Night Dad!" She yelled back. She waited a few minutes, then she climbed out her window and flew to her little 'paradise' in the middle of the bush, a small clearing surrounded by trees, luscious grass with a few small rock pools.  It was her own little place cause she believed that no one else in the world knew about it. She often came here to think, with the trickling water, it seemed to make all her problems disappear.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Over at Capsule Corp, Trunks was also lying in bed, thinking about Pan. Did she like him? All of his thoughts were flying around in his head, and he couldn't think straight. 

_Why can't I think straight? Does she have so much control over my mind? I've never felt like this before… _Trunks thought. He decided to go for a fly to clear his head a bit. As he opened the window, he checked for any ki's. _Nup, nothing…wait…. _All of a sudden he could feel a ki, not much, but still there. It was as if someone was trying to hide it. He felt harder and realised that it was Pan's ki. His heart skipped a beat. He took off and started to follow her, pushing his ki down as far as he could. 

He followed her for a few minutes, then stopped when she landed in a semi-sheltered spot near some small rock pools, in the middle of the forest. Hopefully she didn't know he was there. If she did, she showed no sign of it. He landed about 100m away and slowly crept up closer to where she was sitting, hidden under the bushes. She was sitting on a rock, speaking her thoughts out aloud to herself. 

"If only I knew what to do." She sighed. "But I don't. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about him."

_Oh dende, she does like me_ Trunks thought, then suddenly noticed that his pulse had increased dramatically. _Oh my dende, I REALLY DO like her_.

Pan, in the meantime, had started to draw on the rock she was sitting on with another rock - a sort of natural chalk. Trunks dared not to go any further, or even move, for fear of making a noise. He couldn't see what she was writing though.

"Hmmm, I'm lucky that no one knows about this place, it's so beautiful and now it holds a secret of mine." Pan stood up. "I feel so much better now that someone knows…even if it is a rock….Oh well, I'd better be getting home then." She turned around and shot off into the darkness. 

Only when Pan was far away did Trunks dare to come out of his hiding spot. He went over to the rock that Pan had written on and stared at amazement at it. Pan had written: 'Pan loves Trunks' surrounded by little hearts and stars. He couldn't remember how long he stared at that rock for, but it must have been a long time.

"Snap outta it Trunks. She younger than you by quite a few years and she is your sisters best friend and your best friends niece." He said to himself. "…but she is lovely…and smart…and beautiful.. and…ah…she's Pan…" Trunks sighed as her thought of her. He stood up and flew towards her place, finding a tree which overlooked her window. He sat in the tree and stared at her though the window. She was asleep. 

Trunks stayed there until 4am, when he thought that he'd better go, or he might get caught. He flew off, back to Capsule Corp., got into bed, and fell into a deep sleep, happy.

Come on! You know you want to review…please….pretty please?????

Luv Tinkerbell_star


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, you know the usual, disclaimer stuff, I don't own dbz…blah blah blah.

****

**Chapter 2**

Pan woke up early the next morning and felt like doing some training. She flew over to the gravity room at Capsule Corp, luckily no one was there. She felt like she needed to blast some things out of her mind…so she did. The punching bags would never see the light of day again.

"Yaa!…Baammmm!…Take that you bag full of…stuff…" Pan didn't know why she felt so good, or why she had so much energy, but her dad wouldn't mind. He'd be proud of her, and she liked being daddy's girl.

"Take that you son-of-a-bi…Oh. Hi Vegeta!" Pan stopped training as Vegeta came in to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Hmmph. Training are we, Brat?" Vegeta said in his sarcastic tongue. Pan stepped back and brushed some hair off her face that had fallen out of her bandana. 

"Here you go! You can have the room all to yourself now. I was gonna go soon anyway. Is Bra up yet?" As soon Pan mentioned Bra, she could have sworn he was trying not to smile.  Vegeta had a soft spot for his little girl. She always brought out the best in him.

"Hmmph. Bra's not up yet. Go wake her." He said.

"OK, see ya later!" Pan yelled as she ran out of the gravity room. When she was around the corner she stopped. She seemed very confident and brave today. She usually would have never talked to Vegeta like that…if she talked to him in the first place.

_Something just feels strange. Like something is gonna happen and I have to be prepared for it._ Pan thought to herself. _Oh well. It's not a bad thing, is it?_ She ran inside the house, and up the stairs to Bra's room.

"WAKE UP B-CHAN! It's a beautiful day!" Pan yelled as she flung open the door to her best friend's room. 

"What? Where? Who? Huh…Pan? What are you doing here?" Bra sat up in a dazzled state.

"Oh, I've been here since 6am this morning, in the Gravity Room."

"Oh well, then, how bout we get ready and go to Maccas for breakfast. My treat!" Bra started licking her lips at the thought of hotcakes and maple syrup. "Ok! I'll go home, have a shower and get my stuff. Meet you back here in 45 minutes k? That should give you plenty of time." Pan replied.

"Should be enough. See ya there!"

"CYA!" Pan called as she flew out the window. Today, she felt, was gonna be a good day!

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan was home in a flash. She raced up the stairs, running straight into Gohan. They crashed to the floor in a heap. Gohan untangled himself and stood up.

"Whoa! Steady on. Where have you been young lady?" He said, trying to assert his authority.

"I've been blasting around in the gravity room. Sorry I didn't leave a note. Anyway, gotta go. Meeting B-chan for breakfast. Have shower, go to school, Busy! Love ya daddy, BYE!" Pan kissed him on the cheek as she flew past him and into the shower. 

"What just happened?" Videl appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I…I…really don't know. Apparently she's been training in the gravity room since 6am, she's having breakfast at Capsule Corp, then going to school. I think that's right." Gohan then realised how much his little girl had grown up, seemingly overnight. 

"As long as she's going to school, that's the most important thing, considering their final exams are on in 3 weeks." Videl laid her head of Gohan's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Want some tea?"

"Sure. And don't worry about her."

"Who? Pan?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Videl's arms wrapped around his neck.

" You're right again, darling."

"Don't you just love it when I'm right." Videl teased. Just as they grew closer, Pan came flying down the stairs. 

"MUM! DAD! Cut it out!" Pan grabbed her bag and lunch and raced out the door. "I'll be home later, k? Don't worry about me!" In a flash, she was gone. 

"That's…ok…" Videl said slowly.

"What do you think is on her mind?" Gohan put his arms around her waist again. 

"I don't know."

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan was going to be 30 minutes early for Bra, so she decided to go to her 'thinking' place in the bush. Trunks had been on her mind since she woke up, and she figured that that must be part of the reason for her great bounds of energy, along with the fact that she thought something was gonna happen. She got there and went over the rock pool and had a drink of the perfectly clear and clean water.  Then, while walking over to the rock she had carved her feelings on the night before, she suddenly stopped. There, in the sand, was a footprint. It certainly wasn't hers, it was too big and she never wore those kind of shoes. Pan silently freaked out and quickly flew to Bra's place.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Bra was waiting for Pan when she got there.

"What took ya? I've been here for 2 whole minutes. I WANT BREAKFAST!!!" Bra exclaimed. 

"Sorry, had to make a detour." Pan looked around to the gravity room, and noticed that Trunks wasn't there.  "So where's Bulma and Trunks this morning" She added the Bulma part in case Bra got suspicious.

"Mum's at work already and Trunks is still in bed. He left at 10:30 last night and didn't get back till just after 4 this morning." Bra replied, thinking nothing strange of it. Pan froze. She'd left her house at about 10:30 last night! _He must have been the one who was there! _

"Oh my dende!" Pan whispered under her breath, although Bra heard her.

"What's up, Pan?"

"I…um…forgot my maths book"

"Oh well, no big loss!" Bra laughed. "Come on! Lets go!"

"Right. Food, here we come!" Pan was relieved, but freaked. _What was Trunks doing following me? Oh my, I wonder if he saw what I wrote on the rock?!? …mmmm…I wonder if he likes me too! _ Pan smiled to herself. _I hope so!_

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan had one class without Bra that day…English, which she hated anyway, but was made even more unbearable by the separation from Bra. And it was this day that Trunks decided he should go and see Pan. 

"Yes. I'll go and have a nice friendly chat with her…(_and maybe something else…)…_no! Just a talk. That's all." So at 12:30, he left for Pan and Bra's locker. To have a good excuse, he would bring some lunch for Bra, saying that Bulma had told him to tell her to have a healthy lunch today, not canteen stuff. His heart leapt at the thought of seeing Pan again. He had never felt this way before. Hopefully she wouldn't be scared away by what he had to say.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Bra and Pan turned the corner towards their lockers, chatting up a storm. They both stopped when they saw Trunks leaning against Bra's locker. 

"Howdy ladies. I've got a package to deliver to Miss Bra Briefs!" Pan looked at him in a strange way. Trunks then realised that he was showing off…big time.

"You idiot Trunks! What did you bring?"

"Some lunch for you. Mum made you Chicken and lettuce roll, a fruit salad and she also made one for your friend over here too!"

"Mum cooked?!?" Bra was shocked.

"No, she bought them, thank dende." Trunks looked over at Pan. She was looking down at her feet, and her ki had risen quite a bit, her pulse was probably more rapid than usual too. 

"Hey Pan!" Bra turned suddenly to her. "Turns out I wasn't ready this morning anyway…in a way…Crap. Here I was thinking I was really great, which I am by the way, by getting ready before you and all." Pan wasn't listening. She was trying desperately to lower her ki and reduce the redness in her face, which she hoped neither of them had noticed.

'RING!"

"Come on Bra, there's the bell, we'd better go. What do we have now?"

"ENGLISH!" Bra growled. "In…separate…classes!"

"Well, I'll see you too ladies around, k?" Trunks turned away and started to walk down the corridor. "Bye!" He walked around the corner and stopped, he wanted to talk to Pan.

Meanwhile, Bra was rummaging around in her locker. "Ah ha!" She pulled two watch-like things out of her locker and handed one to Pan. "Here you go! A watch-sized mobile text messenger. I got Grandpa to make them for me! We'll send messages in class k? Cya! I've gotta go! If I'm late my teacher will kill me! You know what Ms Nella's like!" 

"Yep, I'll see you at lunch then"

"Cya!" Bra called as she ran down the corridor.

"Cya!" Pan closed he locker and started to dawdle to class,  her teacher was always at least 10 minutes late. By this time the hallways were practically empty again, except for the few stragglers (mostly from her grade) and most of her English class. She continued to walk along the hallway, and, to Trunks' delight, she was walking straight towards him!

Pan turned the corner and stopped. She could feel the heat in her face rise up again as she dropped her gaze.

"Pan! Good to see ya again! How's my favourite quarter-Saiyan?"

"…Fine…How's my …favourite half-Saiyan…?" Trunks stopped and looked at her.

_Did she just call me her favourite? _This time it was Trunks' turn to blush. "ummmm…Pan…?" Pan looked up at him.

"Yeah…Trunks…?"

"I…_(shit! How do I say this?)…_" Trunks didn't know what to say. _How do you explain something like this? _Without realising it, he reached down and took her hands in his, raised one of them up to his lips and kissed it. At this, Pan snapped out of her dreamland.

"Trunks…can we talk later? I really have to go. Can you meet me at that place in the bush at lunch? At 1:30? I'll tell Bra I've got an extra lesson. She'll buy it. No one will guess otherwise." She looked down at her hands, which were still enclosed in Trunks'. "Ummm, Trunks…"

"Oh yeah, sure…" He let go of her hands. "I guess I'll see you then…"

"Ok then. Cya!" Pan quickly ran down the corridor and into her English room, leaving Trunks dazzled. 

     _How did she know I was there? I'll ask her later…(sigh)…she's so sweet._ Trunks thought as he leant on the wall. _I'd better go and eat something,…I'd better also clean myself up a bit…don't wanna make the wrong impression do I…that won't make much of a difference now…will it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the bell went for lunch, Pan raced out the door, put her stuff in her locker, and ran out of the school. She ran for a few blocks then jumped into the air and flew as quickly as she could to the rock pools. She hadn't thought about anything but Trunks all English lesson (probably the reason why she got in trouble for not paying attention again). Bra had believed her story about being kept in, and she was going to go and watch the football game on the oval (more like the guys watching her…he he). 

Pan got there in record time. Trunks was already there, and stood up when he felt her ki approaching. She landed and they stared at each other for a while. Trunks sat back down on the rock, and motioned her to sit with him. She sat down next to him, both not knowing what to do next. Trunks broke that trend by taking her hand in his, then smiling at her. 

"So…" Trunks started.

"Yeah…"

"Do you really feel the way this rock says that you do?" Trunks cursed himself in his head at his stupidity. 

"Yes…" Pan paused for a moment. "Do you?" She asked as she turned her head, coming face to face with him.

"Yes…for a long time now…" Their faces were only centimetres apart. 

"Well, what do we do about it…? 

"This." Trunks leant forward even more and their lips touched. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I haven't stopped thinking about you for…ages, especially since I got back yesterday…"

"Ditto." Pan leant her head on his shoulder, and Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist.  They lay here for a few more minutes before Trunks spoke again.

"How come you knew I was here last night?" 

"I came here this morning and someone else's footprints were here, then Bra said this morning that you left the house at about the same time I flew over it. So I put them together, and I got you!"

"Hmmm, smart hey…" Trunks kissed on the forehead, and Pan leant back into his embrace. A warm feeling came over her, everything was gonna be fine now, he knew she liked him and vice versa. She smiled and just lay in Trunks' arms.

Time passed quickly and it was time for Pan to go back to school. She didn't want to leave him, and he didn't want her to leave…but she had to. She dragged herself away from his embrace and kissed him on the forehead. 

"I have to go back now…"

"Ohhh! No fair!" He whined.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave either, but your sister will get suspicious."

"Ok then" They kissed for a few moments. 

"How bout we meet later tonight? Maybe go shopping?"

"That sounds great!"

"Meet me at my window at about 8pm, ok?" She didn't give him a chance to respond by placing her lips over his. "Love ya!" She turned around and flew off.

Trunks sat there, dumbfounded. _We're going on a date? Wow. I hope no one finds out about us. There'd definitely be some people who'd object to it! _He picked himself up off the ground where they had been sitting and flew off home in a state of amused wonder.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan got back to school just as the bell rang. Her heart was beating faster than she was flying. She landed behind one of the buildings and sprinted to her locker, then to maths, where Bra was already waiting for her.

"What took ya so long? Where were you?"

"I told you, at an extra lesson!"

"Oh yeah, but why were you so late?" Bra eyed her suspiciously.

"We were finishing up, then I had to get my stuff out of my locker, then I had to go…you know…"

"That's why you are all flushed in the face! HAH! FLUSHED!!" Bra started to giggle hysterically. Pan rolled her eyes backwards.

"You idiot"

"You're the idiot! I'm just insane!" Bra said, though her giggles. 

"Sigh" Pan hoped that that silly argument had made Bra forget about her flushed face. The fact was, all she could think about was Trunks. Trunks and her date with Trunks tonight. Trunks….She was off in a dreamland. 

"Pan?" Bra clicked her fingers in front of her face. "Pan?!?" Pan didn't notice. _I wonder what she is thinking about…or who maybe?  Bra gave up getting Pan's attention and got on with her work._

                                    *           *           *           *           *

When Pan got home, she raced upstairs and started to fix herself up. She had a shower and washed her hair, then she went to her wardrobe, wondering what she would wear.

"I don't know what to wear!" She exclaimed just as Goku walked past.

"Wear to what, Pannie-chan?"

"Oh…hi granddaddy! I'm going out to…a movie…with my maths study group tonight. I was just about tell dad that I'm going."

"Really, maths eh, never understood it myself. Oh well, have fun!"

"Thanks granddaddy!"

"I'd better be going. Your Grandma's walking around with a frying pan again. I don't know why, it might have something to do with me, though. BYE!" Pan sighed. What had happened to her dad to make him so much brighter than his dad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You are not going out tonight that late!" Gohan yelled. 

"But DAD!!!"

"You can go out, but you should start at 7pm and be home by 10pm. ON THE DOT!"

"OK! OK! I'll go ring them then and reschedule." Pan ran upstairs and picked up the phone. She checked that no one was around, then dialled Trunks' number. _Damm it! Bra answered. Well, better make a fake voice then… _

"Hello. Is Trunks Briefs there?" Pan said in her fake male voice.

"Sure! I'll just go get him!" 

_Gullible Bra, she didn't suspect a thing._ Pan thought

"Hello, Trunks Briefs here. How may I help you?"

"Trunks! It's me!" Pan whispered.

"Oh…Hello…Mr…Nap. What's up?" Trunks said, catching on.

"Change of plan."

"Family?"

"Yep. Anyway, I'll meet you in front of the shopping centre about 7pm, k?" She whispered, trying to hide the fact that she was talking to Trunks, in case her dad was listening.

"Sure, 7pm. That'll be fine. Casual clothes ok?"

"That's great. No use being uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Ok. 7pm. I'll be there. Thanks. I'll see you there then. Bye."

"Bye."

Pan hung up the phone and hugged herself on the inside. Still, no one suspected a thing.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Trunks was waiting for Pan when she arrived a little after 7pm. She must have flown as fast as she could to get there in time. She landed and ran towards him, stopping right in front of him. 

"Hey"

"Hi…you look lovely tonight." Trunks took her hands and kissed her gently.

"Same to you." Trunks let go of one of her hands, and they started walking towards the shops. "We're not gonna tell anybody yet, are we?

"Nup, Dad wouldn't like it, and Mum and Grandma would say that I should be concentrating on my final exams." She looked up at Trunks, who's eyes were darting around, as if he was looking for someone. 

"Looking for anyone?"

"Anyone that would know us and see us." His eyes continued to scan the area.

"There's not many people here, and no one that we know would be here anyway." 

"We should still be careful." He realised that he was being WAY to conservative. Pan leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"That's what makes it so much fun!" Pan replied, and realised that she was being too much like herself when she was with Bra, but much flirtier. Trunks noticed. 

_She is so sexy when she acts like that, all flirty and stuff… _He thought, and relaxed a bit. "So, what do you want to do?

"We could see a movie…or go shopping. I don't really care." 

"Lets go shopping, there's no good movies on at the moment."

"That's fine with me. Let's go." 

So for the next 2 hours they went strolling around the shopping complex. They didn't buy anything much, just a new brand of styling gel for Trunks and a new bandana for Pan.

It was 9pm when they left the shops, there was nothing left to see. Pan had another hour before she had to be home. Pan didn't want this night to end, and neither did Trunks. They decided to walk to the park and just relax on one of the benches. Over the course of the hour, they talked, and talked and talked, Pan lying against Trunks' chest and Trunks playing with her black hair.

Soon it was almost 10pm, and Pan had to go. She didn't want to be late home, cause if she was, her dad probably wouldn't let her go out for a while.

"I have to go now…again. Dad'll kill me if I'm late. " Pan was really upset. Trunks wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

"Pan, we can always see each other, though it'll be really fun if we keep it a secret for a while, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Remember…" Trunks stared into her eyes, and she stared into his. "Your uncle is my best friend, and my sister is your best friend. We'll always have cover."

"Yeah, you're right. I HAVE to go now, ok?" They kissed for what seemed like a minute, then Pan started to raise off the ground. "Whenever I call you, I'll use that name that you made up on the phone today, k? Love ya, Bye." She kissed him again, then flew up a bit higher.

"Bye Pan…see ya soon." Trunks stared up at Pan, flying away at lightning speed. _I'm so in love with you, Pan…you're so beautiful and smart, sigh. _He stood up and started to fly home. Both of them were in a state of elation, and they didn't want to leave it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Several months passed. Pan and Bra finished their final exams, and finished high school. Both had done extremely well, getting almost the same in every subject; Pan just beating Bra in 3 subjects, and Bra just beating Pan in 3. Trunks and Pan were still very much together. No one had found out about them yet, (although there had been a few close calls- being able to sense ki and all) but that was all the fun, sneaking around.

When Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan were together at Capsule Corp. (with Trunks and Goten training, and Bra and Pan 'doing homework'), there was no longer any sexual tension between Trunks and Pan, they felt safe in each other's presence, knowing what the other person felt.  But the tension between Bra and Goten could have suffocated them all, had it gotten any stronger. Pan and Trunks recognised it, for they must have bee the same several months before.

Pan took Bra aside, "Hey Bra-chan! Do you like my uncle Goten?" Bra was taken aback by Pan's bluntness, but she still went bright red. "Come on, you like him, don't you!"

"Hey!…Keep it down." Bra whispered. "He might hear you!"

"I knew it! How cute!" Pan squealed in excitement. Already, she was formulating a plan to get them together. She would have to talk to Trunks about it.

                             *           *           *           *           *

On the other side of Capsule Corp., Trunks was asking the same thing to Goten. 

"Come on! You like her! ADMIT IT!" Trunks was trying to get him to confess.

"Hey!…Keep it down…Bra might hear you…" Goten lowered his gaze.

"YES!…wait…what am I saying. You like my sister! Ewwwww! Oh well. Trunks strikes again! Ever on the lookout for sexual tension between couples! Arranger of dates for the young and hopeless…"

"Shut up you idiot!" Goten was getting really pissed off, and as Trunks could see, very embarrassed. 

"You confessed, you know."

"So…" Goten looked up at Trunks. He had a sort of strange look on his face, like he was formulating something, which he was. Trunks was having the same sort of idea as Pan. He would have to talk to her about it.

                             *           *           *           *           *

'RING!' 'RING!' 'RING"

"Hello, Bulma here! You've reached the Briefs family. We're not here right now, but if you're lucky, you might get a message though to one of us, that it, if Vegeta doesn't blow up the answering machine again 'because it was talking'. Anyway, please leave your message after the beep."

"BEEP!" 

"Hello, Mr. T Briefs? (Pan in her 'Mr. Nap' voice). It's Mr. Nap here. I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss some important business matters. Meet in our usual café at 5pm. Don't be late. Look forward to seeing you then, Bye." 

Pan hung up the phone. It was 2pm, and she was calling from her mobile. She was at a university orientation day with Bra, and she had managed to lose Bra long enough to make the call. Getting Bra and Goten together was now top priority, those two together just seemed right. Hopefully, Trunks would get 'his' message.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Trunks got back from training at about 4:30.

"Hmmm, we have a message. Let's see who called…(_I hope it's Pan!)…_" He played the message and smiled. It was Pan, who had told him- in their secret code- to meet him at the rock pools at…5pm! "Oh my dende! I have to have a shower, and fix my hair, and get dressed…and…I'd better get going!" He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan was waiting for Trunks, who still hadn't showed up, and it was 5:01pm. 

"Where the hell is he?" She said to herself. "Hmmmm, not fair. He's late…but it's only one minute…sigh"

"Hey!" Pan spun around, and came face to face with Trunks.

"Trunks!" She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed for a while. "You're late."

"Only by 2 minutes." Trunks sat down on their rock, and Pan sat on his lap. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I've got an idea."

"Goten and Bra?"

"YES! We have to set them up!" Pan cried. "Did you feel the tension?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do about it?"

"Well, I was thinking, we each take our friend out to dinner at a restaurant or something, the same one, without them knowing, and meet up unexpectedly."

"Where do ya wanna go?" 

"I was thinking that restaurant that our family always goes to, that Goku's a lifetime patron of."

"Yeah, but you girls won't eat as much as me and Goten will."

"Well, how bout you pay for Goten, and I'll pay for Bra, it'll be our treat to them. The only thing is that they won't know that the other person is there." Pan's mind was racing much faster than Trunks'.

"Ok, you ring Bra, and I'll ring Goten. How bout tomorrow night?"

"Great. The sooner the better. That's fine with me." Pan paused. "Do we have to go now?"

"Nah, we'll stay here for a while."

"That's good." Pan said as she leant against him. Trunks wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and pulled her even closer towards him. 

"Is it going to be formal, casual, or both?" Pan asked.

"Something nice, but practical. Not something you'd wear to the formal." Trunks decided on. "After all, I haven't seen you in anything nice for a while…if we went out, it was only in our normal clothes to avoid people getting suspicious."

"Yeah, even the day that we first went to the shops, we just wore normal stuff." Pan happily smiled, remembering their first date.

"That night was so much fun. We talked for so long…" Trunks' eyes locked with Pan's and they kissed again. He still didn't let go.

Quite a while passed and they watched the sun start to go down. 

"I love sunsets," Pan said. "And I love sunrises even more." She turned to Trunks. "Trunks, I have to go now. Dad will chuck a spaz if I'm home after dark." She started to untangle herself.

"Oh! That's not fair." Trunks protested.

"Do you want to fly home together then?"

"Nah, people will get suspicious."

"Ok then, one last kiss" They kissed for a moment. "I'd better get going."

"I'll ring Goten and your ring Bra." Trunks said. "And I'll see you tomorrow night, hopefully." He let her go and she blasted off.

_Ah, what a girl. _He thought. He waited 5 minutes before blasting off back to his place. If he was lucky, he'd be in time for dinner. He always liked food. But then again, he always liked being with Pan, and thinking about her. He couldn't wait until he saw her next.

                             *           *           *           *           *

'RING! RING!'

"I'VE GOT IT!!!!" yelled Bra, as she raced to the telephone. "Hello!"

"Hey Bra-chan!"

"Hi Pan-chan! What's up?"

"I was thinking, you wanna go out somewhere tomorrow? We haven't done anything for ages!"

"Great, yeah, we've been too busy, we had out tests, then you were always busy, so that's great! Where do ya want to go?" 

"How bout dinner or something, my treat."

"I LOVE that idea!…Wait a sec, this means we need new clothes! I LOVE shopping!" Bra was getting excited.

"I suppose I need some nice going-out clothes. I really don't have that many nice-ish clothes."

"So that's settled! We're going shopping!"

"Meet you outside your place at about 10ish, ok?"

"Great! What will I wear?"

"BRA-CHAN! We are only going shopping, it doesn't matter."

"Ok then, cya tomorrow."

"Cya then, Bye!" Pan hung up the phone. Her part of the deal was complete.

                             *           *           *           *           *

'RING! RING!'

"Hello!" Goten answered the phone.

"Hey buddy!"

"Trunks! Nice to hear from you. I'm glad you could spare some time in your life for little old me!"

"Sorry, haven't had much time, what with work and other things…say, I was wondering, do ya want to go to dinner tomorrow, at that all you can eat restaurant?"

"I'll always say yes to food, are you paying?"

"GOTEN! How dare you ask me a question like that! It's very rude…but yes, I'll be paying." Goten started to laugh.

"You're funny. What should I wear?"

"Nice casual. It is a restaurant still."

"Yeah, can't forget that!" Goten's stomach started to rumble.

"Is that your stomach?"

"Yep."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So I'll meet you at your place about 5pm then."

"Sure, I'm there…I'm here? I'm already here!"

"Sigh. Anyway, cya Goten."

"Bye Trunks." Trunks hung up the phone. Hopefully Pan had rung Bra and everything was organised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was about 9pm that night when Pan heard a tap at the window. She was watching TV. After a while, she stood up from her desk, put on her dressing gown, walked over to the window, opened the curtains and came face to face with…

"TRUNKS!" Pan whispered loudly and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" Before he could answer her she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed butterfly kisses all over his face before moving to his lips, kissing him deeply. Trunks was startled for a second before kissing her back. 

"How's my favourite quarter-saiyan?" he teased, playing with her hair. Trunks noticed that he was still outside the window. "Umm, Pan? Can I come in, or do you want to come outside?"

"Oh my dende! I'm sorry." Pan raced over to her door and locked it. "Even though Mum and Dad are on the other side of the house, as big as it is, I don't want to take any chances." She winked at him and he grinned.

"Thanks Pan." He said as he shut the window behind him. "Now, back to business." He picked her up and kissed her. Pan held onto his neck and kissed him back. Trunks sat on her bed, still holding her, and Pan rested into his chest. His hand went under her chin, and he lifted it up and kissed her softly. Trunks moved Pan so she was laying on her huge bed, and he moved so he was on his side, partially leaning over her. Pan put her arm around his neck and pulled him on top of her, kissing him roughly. Trunks' eyes flew open with surprise, Pan had never been this passionate before. Not complaining of course, he put an arm under her and drew her closer, senses revelling with her presence. She smelled so good, her skin was so soft, and her body, perfect. His eyes gazed over her, and they kissed again. 

"I missed you Trunks."

"I only saw you earlier, but I missed you too." Trunks kissed the base of her neck, wondering why he felt such an attraction to bite her, but he dismissed it.

"How'd it go with Goten?" Pan asked as she played with his hair, which had fallen over his face.

"Great, I'm going to his place at about 5pm, getting ready, then going straight to the restaurant. How'd it go with Bra?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?" Pan raised her eyes and they locked with his. "Well, we'll be going shopping in the morning, then going back to Capsule Corp., getting ready then…" 

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Trunks asked, never leaving her gaze.

"Yeah, but not like that…" They started to kiss each other again.

"PAN!" It was Gohan.

"Shit!" whispered Pan, and Trunks dived under the bed and hid his ki.

"YES DAD!"

"WE'RE GOING TO BED NOW! DON'T STAY UP TOO LATE WATCHING TV!"  

"SURE DAD."

"GOODNIGHT! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!"

"NIGHT DAD!" Pan sat as still as a rock, and she heard her dad's footsteps go further down the corridor until they disappeared. Neither Pan nor Trunks moved for about a minute, then Trunks climbed out from under the bed.

"Oh my dende, that was close." Pan breathed.

"Tell me about it. If Gohan knew I was here, he'd kill us, mainly me!" 

"You're lucky he doesn't bother sensing ki when he's at home, not ones that are at normal level anyway." Pan explained, as she leant down to kiss him. Trunks moved off the floor and onto the bed next to Pan. He looked over at the TV.

 "What were you watching?"

"Ummm, the discovery channel…a nature documentary."

"Interesting, was it?" Trunks grinned cheekily again. Pan smiled up at him from under her eyelashes and blushed.  "Did you learn anything?" He leant over her and kissed her again. 

"Trunks…you're just a typical horny guy …" 

"yeah, but you love it."

"yep, I do." Trunks kissed her fiercely, holding the girl he loved dearly in his arms. Pan kissed him back with as much passion and explored Trunks' mouth with her tongue, after a while. Pan attempted to speak between kisses. They stopped and Trunks looked at her.

"Trunks,…although I'd love you to stay, I've got this feeling that Dad isn't asleep yet, and I don't want to get in trouble, or get you in trouble."

"I'd better go huh then." Trunks stood up and took her hands. "Anyway, we can see each other tomorrow, at the restaurant. I'll make sure we sit next to each other, ok?"

"Sure thing. We have to remember not to look too coincidental."

"Don't worry, we won't. We've been doing this for a while now. How bout this, we'll be waiting in line and you guys walk in. I'll see you and wave you over and we'll get a table together."

"Sounds great." Pan stood up, and still holding his hands, walked towards the window. She let go and opened the window, and Trunks stepped out the window. He turned around to look at her.

"Till tomorrow I leave thee…"

"Oh shut up!" Pan giggled.

"Ok! Ok! Cya tomorrow then." Trunks took her face in his hands and kissed her ever so gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Pan whispered.

"Love ya." Trunks said, and he flew off into the night. He flew quickly and his mind was filled with thoughts of Pan. _She's so beautiful, I love her so much…she looked so sexy in her pj's, she'd probably look sexy without pj's too. Trunks grinned. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"BRA! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Pan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She was getting very impatient. 

"OK! I'LL JUST BE A SEC! I'M PUTTING ON MY JEWELERY!" Bra yelled down.

"Hello Pan! How are you today?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room with a whole bundle full of letters.

"Fine, thanks. What's with all the letters?"

"Oh this? This isn't many. I usually get a lot more than this." Bulma looked down at the letters and started reading them. "Me, me, me, Bra, Trunks, Trunks, me, Bra, me, me, Vegeta, me…VEGETA!" She cried, very surprised.

"What's wrong Bulma?"

"Vegeta got a letter! I wonder who it is from, and what is it about? Hmmm…" At that moment Vegeta walked in, with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want, woman!" He demanded.

"You got a letter…and I was wondering what it is about." Vegeta looked at the letter in Bulma's hand, then at her. He snatched the letter out of her hands and ran outside.

"What was that all about, Bulma?" Pan was VERY confused.

"I don't know Pan, but I'm gonna find out." Bulma ran outside after Vegeta.

_Interesting… _Pan thought, but decided not to think too much about it. "Hmmm, _(Where the hell is Bra?)…_BRA! WE ARE ONLY GOING SHOPPING!" she yelled up the stairs again.

"WHAT IF GUYS ARE THERE! I WANT TO LOOK MY BEST!"

"BRA!! YOU IDIOT!!! HALF THE POPULATION OF THE EARTH ARE GUYS!! COME ONE!!"

"COMING!" Bra yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Let's go and get us some new clothes!" She was happy, she had a few credit cards in her bag.

"Yeah, nice, simple clothes." Pan replied.

"Come on Pan-chan! Get in the spirit!" They walked outside. "Let's fly!"

"Ok then, do you have some capsules?" 

"Duh! What do you expect?" Pan smiled. She knew that if Bra got a new dress, that included shoes, hair accessories, make-up, other accessories, hair products and jewellery. "OK! Let's GO!

                             *           *           *           *           *

They spent all morning and half the afternoon shopping. Pan had gotten a simple blue dress which nicely fell over her, which stopped just above her knees. On Bra's advice, she'd also bought matching blue shoes, 2 blue flower clips and a silver chain to go with it. 

_Trust Bra to convince me to buy all this stuff._ Pan thought. Her outfit was simple, nice to go out in, and comfortable. _I never thought a dress could be this comfortable…I love this dress._

Bra, on the other hand, had bought a top and skirt pair. They were both red. The top hugged her chest nicely, and stopped just above her waist. The skirt was long, flowing, and sat on her hips. It wasn't as formal as she usually got for a party, but more formal than Pan's. Bra'd also gotten new shoes and accessories etc.

When they got back to Capsule Corp., Bra dragged Pan upstairs to her bathroom (which was about the same size as her bedroom, which was big enough as it is.) so that they could get ready in peace.

"Bra-chan! We are only going out to dinner!" Pan exclaimed as Bra came at her with her new makeup.

"Hey! We're both single, and there will be guys there! We HAVE to look fantabulous!" She cried as she applied her foundation.

_I'm not single. _Pan thought of Trunks and smiled. _And you Bra, you like Goten, and he likes you! _She smiled to herself again.

"What are you so happy about! Keep still so I can put your lipstick on!" 

"Ahh…nothing. It's just that we haven't done this in ages."  
"Yeah…This is sooo much fun!"

"Tonight is gonna be fun"

"Let's make it a night to remember!" Bra yelled.

Pan smiled to herself again. _In more ways than you could imagine, Bra-chan…_

                      *           *           *           *           *

Trunks was at Goten's house getting ready.

"Hey Trunks! Gonna leave some hair stuff for me?" Goten cried across his room.

"Yeah! Here's the bottle!" He threw it across the room. "CATCH!"

"Hey! It's almost empty!"

"ALMOST is enough!" Trunks grinned. They had spent 10 minutes getting ready, and they were already mucking around. Then again, they were almost done and it was almost time to get going. "Hey Goten! Ready to go?"

"ALMOST!! As soon as I finish off the minute amount of hair gel…there. " Goten jumped up off his seat and walked towards the window.

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled. Goten stopped and spun around, confused.

"What did I do?

"We are going to walk out the front door like respectable people who are going out to dinner." Trunks paused then smirked cheekily. "THEN we fly off." Goten noticed how much he just acted like his father, the smirk and all. 

"Come on then, let's get going!" Goten levitated down the stairs and walked out the front door. Trunks followed him.  "All-you-can-eat-and-no-buts!" he cried in excitement.

"Ok, ok…To infinity and beyond!" Trunks yelled and jumped up into the sky. Goten flew up beside him and they flew off towards the restaurant…and Goten's surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pan and Bra arrived at the restaurant at about 5 past 6. They walked inside, where Pan knew Trunks and Goten were waiting. They turned the corner and…

"HEY BRA-CHAN! PAN-CHAN! HI!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks!?!" Bra seemed somewhat confused, then she spotted Goten. "Goten!?!" she cried "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came for food, B-chan. Trunks invited me out, since we haven't gone out together in ages." Goten seemed really happy to see them, especially Bra.

"Hey, you guys wanna get a table together then?" Pan suggested.

"Great!"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Fine, that's settled." Pan looked over at Trunks and their eyes locked for a moment, then she winked at him. Their plan was working…so far.

"Here is your table, Mr Briefs, Mr Son, ladies, enjoy."

"Thanks." Trunks said to the waiter and sat down, Pan next to him. Bra sat next to Pan, and Goten between Bra and Trunks.

_Perfect. _Pan thought. The tablecloth was long enough to hide anything if, say, Pan brushed her hand over Trunks' leg.

"Everyone settled…?" Goten asked, but there was a touch of tension in his voice. "Ok then, let's eat!" All four of them stood up and went over to the buffet.

"Mmmm, this looks nice."

"So does this"

"I'll have heaps of this."

"My favourite." Pan and Trunks were talking just like friends as they quickly filled up their plate and walked quickly back to their table. Bra and Goten were filling up their plates, but they weren't talking, and Pan believed Goten was blushing slightly.

"Trunks!" Pan whispered. "We have to leave them together for a while, can you be called away for about 10 minutes?"

"Sure. I'll ring myself in about 5 minutes. What about you?" He whispered back.

"I'll go to get more food, take a while, then go to the bathroom."

"Gotcha. Typical female logic- going to the bathroom…hey…don't girls usually go to the bathroom in pairs?" Trunks laughed softly. They then started to pig in. Goten, meanwhile, was still piling food onto his plate, and Bra was trying to decide between the chicken and the lamb. She was about to choose when Goten appeared at her side.

"Hey B-chan. I never got to say a proper hello before."

"Neither. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages." Bra was secretly happy that he had broken the ice that seemed to have formed between them.

"Fine. I was wondering how you are too." Bra was taken aback by this comment. Goten never asked her how she was like that. It was always- 'how you doing B-chan?' or something along those lines. For a moment she said nothing. Then she felt her ki rising slightly, and she desperately tried to hide it. Pan and Trunks looked up from their food.

"Can you feel that?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, her ki is rising slightly."

"So is Uncle Goten's, but he's probably trying to hide it."

"Yeah, he is."

"He he, don't they look good together." Pan said as she turned back to her plate.

"Pan?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You look really beautiful tonight." His eyes locked on hers again.

"Thanks…you scrub up pretty nicely too, you know." Pan giggled.

"Thanks…hey!" They got back to eating. There was a silence, then Trunks stopped eating and turned to her. "This sucks." He whispered.

"Why? Goten and Bra are talking over next to the chicken. You and me are sitting here, next to each other, and you get to see me. What's wrong?" 

"Cause you are driving me crazy! All I want to do is pick you up and kiss you, but I can't." He whispered to her.

"Trunks!" Pan giggled again, before continuing. "I'm staying over tonight, Bra invited me."

"Cool." He winked at her.

"Shhh. They're coming back." They started to eat again. Bra and Goten sat down and started eating,

"Having fun Goten?"

"Huh…ummmm…yeah!" Goten suddenly snapped back into reality, and Pan and Trunks guessed that he was thinking about Bra.

Just then, Trunks' cell phone rang.

"Hello, Trunks Briefs…oh hi Mr Nap." Pan knew this was the fake call. "Sure…just a sec." He covered the phone with his hand. "I have to go outside and talk for a few minutes, sorry, I'll be back soon." He looked at Pan, and left.

"Huh! Fancy calling him in the middle of dinner!" Bra spoke to Pan for the first time since they saw Trunks and Goten in line. She continued to eat.

Pan quickly finished her plateful and went over to fill it up again. She got to the buffet and took her time, as planned.

Meanwhile, Bra and Goten were talking. (Well, if you call asking meaningless questions talking, ok then!)

"So why did you guys come here?" Goten asked after shovelling a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Pan invited me. And we came here. We haven't been out together for ages." She replied, trying to ignore the fact that she liked him. "Why did you guys come here?"

"We used to come here all the time, but we haven't had time lately, especially Trunks, what with work, and training…and something…"

"Huh?" Bra stopped eating.

"Well, since we came back from our trip, he's just been…missing…at times." Goten had stopped eating. This was serious.

"I haven't noticed anything diff…wait…he HAS been out of the house at night more often, and he disappears at times some days." Bra looked up at Goten. "I just don't know what's going on."

"Yeah, I wonder…" Goten looked back at her, then started eating again. Bra did the same.

By the time Trunks came back, Pan had only finished filling up her plate. She saw him walk in, and with her guys motioned towards their table. He saw them talking to each other, and NOT EATING!

_Good sign. _ He thought, and he walked back to the table. "Good conversation? Can I join in?"

"Ummm…sure! We were just taking about…your dad…and my dad…" Goten hoped that Trunks couldn't tell he was lying.

"_(Yeah, sure. They were probably talking about me. Oh well, might as well play along…)_ Don't get me started! Those two! Dende…will they ever get along? I mean seriously…" Trunks got cut off by Pan returning to the table.

"Did I miss anything?" Pan asked as she sat down. "Well?"

"Trunks was just taking about your grandpa and our dad" Bra said, putting a mouthful of food into her mouth.

"Don't start him!" Pan said with a laugh.

"TOO LATE!" Bra cried

"Trunks!" Pan whined. "Don't continue!"

"Ok…sigh…" There was a pause before he continued. "Let's eat!"

                             *           *           *           *           *

It was an hour later, and Bra and Pan had stopped eating a while ago. Trunks and Goten were still going.

"GUYS!" yelled Bra. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah! Come on, we're BORED!" The two half-saiyans stopped eating.

"But Pan…" Goten whined. He looked at Trunks and put his eating utensils down. "Ok then. What are we going to do now?"

"How bout we go and see the new movie showing at the cinema complex." Pan suggested.

"GREAT! I'm in for that! How about you, Goten?" Trunks looked at his friend.

"Sure!…Bra?"

"Definitely. Wouldn't miss it!"

"Ok, let's go. Come on, we have to pay the bill." Pan said as they went over to pay. Bra and Goten waited for Pan and Trunks to pay, then they all walked outside.

"Let's walk. It's only up the road."

"All right then, get a move on!"

"I AM!"

"Wait guys!"

                             *           *           *           *           *

They got to the cinema and Pan went and got the tickets. Trunks and Goten then went over to the candy bar and were deciding what to eat. Pan and Bra joined them. Pan wanted a popcorn and coke, Bra wanted hot chips and lemonade, and (as usual), the two saiyans males wanted everything.

"Come on guys! We just had dinner!" Pan and Bra exclaimed together.

"But…" Goten started.

"No butts! Now Trunks, what food do you want the most?" Pan took charge.

"Ummm, popcorn."

"Ok Goten, ditto?"

"Hot chips!" Goten glanced at Bra, then looked back. Trunks noticed.

"That's settled then. Me and Trunks will 'share' a super size popcorn, and you two (pointing to Bra and Goten) will share a super size hot chips. And one drink each. We don't want to be eating all though the movie."

"YES SIR!" Trunks and Goten saluted Pan, and everyone started to laugh. They went over and bought the food.

"HEY! The movie's gonna start in a few minutes!" Goten took the hot chips, two drinks, and dragged Bra around the corner and into the cinema.

"What's gotten into him?" Pan asked.

"You know perfectly well."

"Yeah, I guess." They walked towards the cinema for a few steps, then Trunks put his stuff down. "What's up Trunks?"

"Just a sec." He took put one arm around her neck and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Pan asked as Trunks picked up the food.

"For you, and for a great night, so far, at least…" Pan blushed. "Let's go and get our seats." They found their way into the theatre, Bra had saved them some seats, so it went Trunks, Pan, Bra then Goten. They settled down and began to watch the previews.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Five minutes into the movie, most of the food was gone. Pan and Trunks had been brushing hands in the popcorn box, while Bra and Goten had just sat there and finished off the chips. 

                             *           *           *           *           *

It was about half way though the movie when Bra needed to go to the bathroom. She excused herself as she walked along the aisle, in front of a group of guys, who stared at her, of course.

_How dare those guys stare at her like that! _Goten thought. Pan and Trunks noticed Goten's ki rising at an alarming rate.

"Oh Dende." Pan whispered to Trunks. She looked over at Goten, who was staring deadly straight in front of him. He stayed this was until Bra came back into the cinema. Bra looked at Goten as she came in, and barely noticed that she was passing the group of guys until it was too late.

"Ooooh, baby! Wanna have some fun with me?" One of the guys called out. Goten was about ready to blast all of them into the next dimension, but he needn't have worried. The whole cinema heard as she punched the guy in the nose, then slapped him across the head. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

"Serves you right, you pervert!" Bra yelled at the guy. Everyone cheered as Bra sat back down in her seat. She looked over at Goten and he smiled at her.

"Nice one, Bra." Pan leaned over and whispered to her. 

"You showed him." Trunks whispered as he leaned over Pan.

"Good on ya." Goten whispered, secretly glad that she could handle idiots like that guy. Bra made herself comfortable in her chair, and rested her hands on her lap. She was looking straight ahead at the screen. Goten looked at her.

_I'm never gonna do it unless I do it now. _He thought to himself, and he took his chance. He reached under the chair arm, grabbed her hand and held on tight. Bra didn't jump, but just held on and moved her hand off her lap, into the gap between the chairs. She smiled at him, then returned her gaze to the screen.

Meanwhile, Trunks had already grabbed Pan's hand and they were entangling each other's fingers together. Bra and Goten didn't notice, and unless you were looking at their hands, you couldn't tell.

Both couples held hands for the entire movie, but neither knowing that the other was doing the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"That was a great movie!" Goten said as the lights came back on. "Especially the part where this girl beat up that guy who was staring at her." He was flirting and he didn't care. After he took her hand in the movies and she didn't object, he felt ready to try anything, but he still didn't know that Pan and Trunks had set the whole thing up.

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't she great!" Bra laughed. She loved attention, but particularly when it came from Goten. There was a pause before anyone spoke.

"Ok then, let's go back to our place for desert." Trunks said. Pan and Bra grimaced at the thought of more food.

"TRUNKS! How can you think about any more food! We've eaten more than enough today!" Bra yelled at her brother.

"Calm down, B-chan! We are saiyan males, you know." Goten thought about putting his arm around her, but decided against it, due to the fact that Pan and Trunks were there.

"Fine. Me and Goten will eat desert, and you two can go to bed like good little girls." Trunks laughed. Bra was clearly not impressed.

"YOU'RE MEAN!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just right."

"YOU DUMBASS IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" Trunks yelled back.

"GUYS!" Pan yelled. "Let's just go home, we can argue there. I think you're creating a scene."

"Fine. Let's go." Bra said coldly towards her brother, then giggled. "I can't stay mad at you."

"Neither…race you guys home!" Trunks cried as he jumped off into the sky.

                             *           *           *           *           *

They arrived home a few minutes later. Goten headed straight to the kitchen to find some food, and instead, he found a fax.

"Hey guys! Bulma sent us a fax!" The remaining three joined him in the kitchen. "It's addressed to you, B-chan. I'll read it for you!". Before anyone could protest, Goten started reading.

     -Bra, Me and your father are at Goku and Chi-chi's house (your father and Goku are sparing again…sigh). Anyway, you and Pan enjoy yourself, and tell Trunks (and Goten, if he is there) that there is some food cooked for them in the fridge. I also picked up 20 litres of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, you guys can have that too. Have fun. I won't be home until about 1pm tomorrow. Bye!-

"Gimme that!" Bra reached for the paper, but Goten yanked it out of her reach.

"Come on Trunks! Let's get some ice-cream" Goten went over to the freezer and got the ice-cream.

"I think I might have a bit." Pan said as she grabbed a spoon.

"I suppose some ice-cream won't hurt." Bra conceded. Goten smiled at her, then they all started eating. Not too soon after, the entire tub was gone.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"Oh Dende! I don't think I can eat another bite!" Pan complained. She sat there for a while before getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going upstairs and getting ready to bed like a good little girl, for your information!" Pan turned around and walked up the stairs. Just a few moments later, the phone rang.

"DAMMIT!" Trunks yelled as he reached for his mobile. "Hello?…Oh, hi Mr Nap…Sure, hold on a sec…" he covered up the mouthpiece. "I'm going outside to talk for a bit…wait a sec, there's another call coming though." He spoke into the phone again. "Mr Nap, I've got another call, can you wait a minute? Thanks…(beep…beep)…Hello? Oh, hi Chi-chi…yes…he's here…ok, I'll tell him…sure…ok, bye. (beep)"

"What's up?" Goten asked

"Your mum wants you to come home now. I'm going outside to finish this call now. Cya later Goten, hope you had fun tonight." Trunks walked outside. Bra and Goten sat in silence for a while.

"Well," Goten stood up, feeling sort of strange. _"(Maybe It's because I'm alone with her)…_I'd better be going."

"Sure. How bout I walk you out?" Bra said, too enthusiastically for her own good.

"That's fine with me." They got to the front door, and Bra opened it. She stepped onto the front porch, let Goten out, and shut the door behind him. She turned around and he was staring at her.

"Umm, I'm glad we met at dinner…" Goten was trying to make intelligent conversation. He seemed to have failed.

"Yeah, ummm, it was luck, I guess…" Bra was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, ummm, thanks for…a nice…night…"

"Yeah, thanks…I had fun…all of us together."

"We haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah…" Bra seemed to be repeating herself.

"Well, I'd better be going then, B-chan." There was a seriousness in his voice that she hadn't heard before.

"Bye Goten." He turned around and started to walk down the steps.

_NO! I have to say something to her. _He stopped halfway down the stairs and turned towards Bra. "Hey B-chan…"

"Yeah…what…" Bra walked to the edge of the top step. Goten slowly walked back up the stairs until he was on the step below her and took hold of her hands. She stared into his eyes and noticed that they were very calm, and staring right back at her.

"Goten…I…" She started to speak, but Goten silenced her with his lips on hers. After a few moments she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him….

                             *           *           *           *           *

"IT WORKED! I can't believe it worked…oh…wait…yes I can!" Pan cried. Pan and Trunks were upstairs watching the whole thing. Trunks gave Pan a high five, then stopped halfway though.

"Hey, instead of a high five, how bout a kiss…" Trunks put on his puppy-dog eyes, but needn't have. He put out his arms in an inviting way. "Come' ere you!" Pan giggled and he gave her a massive bear hug, only letting go so he could kiss her.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"Hey Pan! Where are you?" Bra yelled from downstairs. Pan and Trunks were still kissing in Bra's bedroom, and they had no idea how long they'd been there. All Trunks knew is that he had better get out before Bra saw him. He couldn't leave via the door, in case she saw him, so he decided to leave through the side window. He stepped onto the windowsill, and gave Pan one last kiss.

"You'd better go now. Bra would FREAK if she saw you in here." Pan kissed him and playfully pushed him out the window and closed it behind him. Trunks flew over to his window, but it was locked.

"Dammit!" He cried, then remembered that he was supposed to be outside taking the call from 'Mr Nap'. He flew over the house and landed beside the door which he'd walked out of, waited for a moment, then walked back inside the house. "Hey Bra!" 

Bra turned around in surprise. "Where did you come from?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Same place as you, I hope!" Trunks laughed. "I don't want to think about it!"

"TRUNKS!" Bra whined. "You sick bastard. I'm gonna have nightmares now! I try not to think about things like that! Ewww!" She ran up to him in a split second and punched him in the stomach. "YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE!" Pan came down the stairs to find Bra bashing the crap out of Trunks, Trunks laughing as she did so.

"He started it!"

"I did not!" Trunks was still laughing.

"DID TOO YOU IDIOT!"

"GUYS! GROW UP! Bra, you are 17, act like it. Trunks, that'll teach you to be disgusting." Pan said, taking charge of the situation once again. Trunks looked up at her and smiled a cheeky grin.

"Sorry Pan."

"Yeah, sorry about Trunks, Pan."

"That's alright. Come on, Bra, let's go upstairs and get ready for bed." Pan started up the stairs again.

"You lose, bro!" Bra teased, and followed Pan upstairs. Trunks was left downstairs, grinning, in a state of happiness. He stood there for a while, then went upstairs to his room, to dream of his girl.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"You like him, don't you."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm referring to, Bra"  

"Ummm, "

"GOTEN! You like him!" Pan leaned back on the bed and giggled.

"Well, ummm…I…I…" Bra stuttered.

"LIKE HIM!"

"Well…"

"I saw…" Bra cut Pan off and tried to offer an explanation.

"It was only a kiss and he started it" Bra blurted out.

"Ok, interesting. I was only talking about you two flirting on the way out of the movie."

"Oops."

"Don't worry about it…I already knew…" Pan lowered her eyes!

"HOW?!? TELL ME!" Bra's ki began to rise.

"Me and Trunks planned the whole thing." Pan said quietly.

"YOU WHAT!"

"We planned the whole thing. The meeting at the restaurant, Trunks leaving, me leaving you two alone, you and Goten sitting together at the movies, then me going upstairs, Trunks leaving again, which led to the kiss, which, by the way, was not 'just a kiss'. You guys were kissing for at least 5 minutes. And also, me and Trunks saw you guys from upstairs, but as soon as you started to kiss, Trunks left your room." Pan cowered in the corner and closed her eyes, waiting for the onslaught. But it never came. Pan opened her eyes.

"You did!?!…Umm…thanks." Bra smiled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course I am…but thankyou."

"Huh?" Pan was very confused.

"Well, I've liked Goten for ages, but I never had the guts to ask him out, or say anything, mainly because of my dad, and the fact that he is your uncle. But tonight, things just started to happen. He must have liked me for a while."

"Goten's liked you for ages, you know." Pan didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Really…wow…now I really have to thank you two."

"That's ok…How was it?"

"PAN!" Bra screamed. Pan laughed and rolled off the bed onto the floor. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Pan looked up at her, and started rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Bra began to see the funny side to it, and soon they were both laughing and having fun!


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanna say thankyou to all you people who reviewed, I'm gonna be reading your stories soon and reviewing them too…It's common manners really, but I do want to read all of yours. And thanks again!

Ok, this chappy has lemon. So there. And if ANY of you squeal on me for having this in here…I know where you live, seriously, I can see everything! Tee hee. J/k about the seeing all. I wish I could. Anyway, have fun!

****

**Chapter 10**

Through the next hour, or two, or three, the two girls played truth or dare, bitched about other people and talked. Pan was happy. Bra still didn't know about her and Trunks, and they were hanging out like they used to, before everything changed. Bra fell asleep at about 3 am, but Pan couldn't sleep, especially when she heard thuds from downstairs.

_I wonder what it is? _She thought as she quietly levitated down the stairs. The sounds seemed to be coming from the kitchen. She crept around the corner, and there was Trunks, probably searching for something to eat. Pan snuck up behind him and jabbed him in the ribs. But before he could yell out, she turned him around and silenced his mouth with hers.

_Whoa! What the hell…oh…mmmm… _Trunks thought as the quarter-saiyan wrapped herself around him. He picked her up and levitated about 10 cm into the air. He pulled her closer and kissed her all over her face and lips. "Pan, what about Bra?"

"Don't worry…about her, she's asleep, and nothing will wake her now…" They kissed again.

"You drive me crazy, and you are so sexy." Pan looked at him and smiled.

"You're sexy too, you know."

"Don't you know how horny you make me?"

"Yes I do…and here's a chance to do something about it…" She grinned evilly, and Trunks looked at her with a surprised look. _You're not supposed to say that!!! That just turned me on even more. _His facial expression changed to a smirk, then he flew over to the massive four-seater lounge (correction, bed- in a way). He placed her on the lounge and leaned over her, kissing her frantically and running his hands all though her hair. She kissed him back with as much intensity and pulled him closer to her in a tight embrace. Trunks pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the chair over them, and kissed her again fiercely. Pan ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head in one quick sweep.

"hmmm, this is rather unlike you tonight…"Trunks murmured between kisses.

"well, you complaining?" Pan smirked as she unzipped his shorts and pulled them off the half-saiyan. 

"two can play at that game." Trunks practically ripped off her singlet top and pulled the boxers she wore as pj's off. He grinned and kissed her roughly, enjoying every second. He finished removing her of her clothes, and started running his hands everywhere, up her legs, over her chest, they then went between her legs, teasing her. 

"trunks…come on, stop teasing!"

"Not unless you say the magic words…" 

"how bout…unless you stop teasing me, you're not gonna get laid tonight?" Pan smiked.

"ah. Yep, that's right, just what I was looking for…he he…" Trunks smiled sheepishly, then his expression changed to one of pure joy as Pan ran one hand over the bump in his boxers, and the other pressed his tail-spot. "Oooohhh." Pan quickly pulled his boxers off and kissed him deeply. They continued kissing for a long while, and then they broke for air, both breathing heavily. 

"Pan…"

"I want you Trunks, now, right here, right now." Trunks' eyes widened considerably, and his whole body tensed up, and his member grew to it's uttermost. 

"you sure baby, I mean…"

"stop your talking Trunks." Pan said, silencing him with a kiss, and positioning herself over him.

"wait a sec babe." He reached over the lounge to his wallet on the coffee table and pulled out a condom. "I don't wanna knock you up now, huh?"

"no way." He put it on and leaned over her, positioning himself. 

"you completely sure…" Pan nodded and Trunks pushed slowly into her…

                             *           *           *           *           *

An hour or so later, Trunks' clothes were on the floor, along with Pan's. Trunks was laying against the back of the lounge, with Pan against him. He had one arm under her, holding her close, and one lazily playing with her hair. They were kissing, slowly and deeply. It wasn't long before they were both asleep in each other's arms, under the blanket.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Bra woke up about 7am the next morning (well, the same morning.) _Good. _She thought. _I told Goten to come over at about 8am. And Mum won't be home until about 1pm. That means we can hang around until then, then go out this afternoon. _Bra got out of bed and noticed that Pan wasn't there.

"Pan?" she called out quietly, for Trunks' room was down the hall. He wasn't a morning person and she didn't want to deal with an angry saiyan. Bra then checked the bathroom, and all the guest rooms upstairs. 

"She's probably gone for a walk or something, she always used to do that." She said out aloud to herself, then gathered up her clothes and went to have a shower.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Bra got out of the shower and dressed. She was just about to figure out what to do with her hair, when she looked at the time.

"Oh dende! Goten will be here any minute!" She quickly combed her hair and ran downstairs. Bra ran past the lounge and the sleeping saiyans (the back of the lounge and the blanket had concealed them). She opened the door quietly, stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"Huh? What the…" Pan slowly stirred from her sleep and looked up at Trunks, laying next to her. "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered and he leaned closer and kissed her deeply. 

"Do you want to get up?"

"No, you do?"

"No, let's go back to sleep."

"Fine by me, I could stay here all day with you." Trunks kissed her again. They continued kissing for a few minutes before they fell asleep again, still snugged up together in each other's arms.

OKAY! So I was mean. I didn't finish it. I couldn't, I didn't have the inspiration. Sorry. But if I get HEAPS and HEAPS of reviews. I may consider it. I'll try if you ask me!…I can write a lemon, don't doubt it, you'll see a good one in the sequel to this story when it gets finished, I've already got that steaming along. But you'll have to wait till this is finished first. Remember, review if you want a lemon, and review review review in general.

Love you all!  
Tinkerbell_star (aka Erin if you really want to know)

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

V   press this button here!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bra was waiting on the front porch when she sensed Goten getting closer. She flicked her hair behind her shoulders and sat on the railing. In a few seconds, he landed on the porch and went over to her. He put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, then they kissed. After a few moments they parted and Goten held her hand.

"Good morning B-chan"

"Good morning to you too" Bra replied. She spun around and leant back into his chest.

"Umm, B-chan, can we go inside, people might see us, especially your dad."

"Ok, we'll go inside, but my parents aren't coming home until after lunch, so we're safe." Bra stood up, and still holding onto his hand.

"Oh yeah! Your mum and dad are at my place!"

"Yeah, did you forget?" Bra leaned closer. "Silly." She kissed him and opened the door, not looking inside. "Now, I don't know where Pan is, and I suspect that Trunks is still asleep."

"I can answer both those questions, I know where Pan is, and Trunks sure is asleep!" Bra spun around and started to where Goten was staring.

"Oh…oh…oh…my…Dende!…" Bra was having trouble getting the words out. "Pan…and…and…Trunks?"

"My…best friend…and my niece?"

"And look!" Bra pointed out the clothes strewn across the lounge room floor. "I wonder how long this has been going on?"

"A while, by the looks of it…" Goten replied, still staring in disbelief at what he saw.

"Not necessarily…oh, and by the way, they (pointing to the two asleep on the lounge) know about everything. They set us up. They organised EVERYTHING! Even meeting at the restaurant, and whenever we were alone, they had organised it!" Bra exclaimed, waiting for his response.

"Who cares." Goten bluntly replied, leaning over and kissing her, totally forgetting (for a moment) about the sleeping part-saiyans.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Bra suggested, taking Goten by the hand again.

"GREAT! I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Bra giggled and they went into the kitchen.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan opened her eyes and noticed that it had only been 15 minutes since she woke up before. She moved herself up and placed kisses on his eyelids until he woke up, then she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Good morning again."

"Morning, beautiful." Trunks whispered into her ear as he hugged her tighter.

"Well, well, well. I see we're awake, are we?" Bra walked into the room, Goten following her.

"Uh-oh."

"Yes Uh-oh. How long has this been going on?" Bra asked.

"HEY! You guys are holding hands!" Trunks pointed out.

"DON'T change the subject!" Bra yelled. "NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Bra, maybe they should put some clothes on first." Goten said, shielding his eyes behind Bra. "We'll be in the kitchen." He led Bra out of the lounge room, and shut the door behind them.

"Ummm, I think they found out…" Trunks smiled at Pan.

"You think?" Pan said, smiling back. "You are so cute when you act stupid." She kissed him lightly and stood up. "We'd better get dressed…" Trunks was staring at her.

"Why bother…?" Pan smirked and began looking for her top. Trunks stood up beside her and put his arms around her.

"Trunks…we are in trouble already. Come on. I'll make it up to you later." Trunks grinned wildly and threw on his top and pants, then began to help Pan find the rest of her clothes.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Back in their clothes, Pan and Trunks walked into the kitchen to talk to Bra and Goten. But when they got there, they were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?"

"I dunno." Trunks took Pan's hand and they started to search the kitchen and surrounding areas. After a few moments, Trunks slapped his forehead.

"DUH! I could just search for their ki!" Pan giggled at Trunks. "They're in there." Trunks said, pointing to the pantry. "Typical male saiyan." He sighed as he opened the door, and his jaw dropped.

"UMMM!…GOTEN? BRA?…" Trunks was lost for words, for Goten had backed Bra into a corner of the pantry and they were locked in a deep, passionate embrace, kissing. Bra broke away from Goten.

"Ummm, oh stuff it. This is minor in comparison to you two." They all walked out of the pantry and back into the kitchen

"I think we need to talk, let's go into the lounge room.

"I hope you guys have fixed the room up!" Goten smiled a cheeky grin at Trunks, and he grinned back. Pan and Trunks sat on the big lounge, Pan leaning against Trunks. Bra and Goten sat on the floor, Goten leaning against another lounge, and Bra sitting between his legs, leaning back on him.

"Ok, I'd better explain…" Pan looked at Trunks, who nodded, then squeezed her hand. "Well, it all started a longish time ago, but I won't go into that now…let's just say that I liked him for a while, and he liked me, but we started going out the day after you guys came back from your…cruise…"

"6 MONTHS!" Bra and Goten cried in unison.

"PAN! How could you keep a secret, such a big one as this, from me?" Bra asked.

"Let me continue. Anyway, we, I think, both realised it, then that night I went flying around for a while to clear my head, and he must have been doing the same thing and followed me, I wasn't checking for ki. Anyway, I wrote 'Pan loves Trunks' on this rock in the forest, he saw the rock. The next day, when he came to school to 'give you your (pointing at Bra) lunch', I ran into him before class and we met at lunchtime."

"You bitch! You told me you had an extra lesson!"

"Calm down B-chan, let the girl talk." Goten put his arms around Bra and placed his chin on her neck.

"Thankyou. There, we just sorta…agreed we liked each other, and, for safety reasons- mainly our dads- we decided to keep it a secret. Then one day we both noticed the tension between you two, and we decided it was time to get you two together, so we did. And it looks like it worked."

"Hey, no fair, I've liked her for ages, I just never had the guts to ask her out, because of Vegeta, and I'm still sacred of him…I mean, he could take me out any time if he knew I was going out with his 'precious little girl'." Goten hung his head. "I was also embarrassed, because I thought I'd make a fool of myself."

"Ok, ok, ok. So what happened last night?" Bra eyed Pan suspiciously.

"Umm, well, I couldn't sleep last night cause Bra was snoring…"

"HEY!"

"It's true Bra-chan." Pan laughed. "Anyway, I heard something downstairs, so I went to investigate. Trunks searching for some food, so I went up to him and kissed him…and it sorta went from there…" Pan stopped talking and started to blush a brilliant red, Trunks blushed slightly as well.

"YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER!!!"

"It was only the first time…" Pan said in a quiet voice.

"Pan!" Trunks covered her mouth with his, then they parted. "They don't have to know any more."

"Yeah, there's a lot more they don't know."

"And they're not gonna know." He kissed her again, and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck as they continued to make out on the lounge.

"GUYS! There are other people here you know!" Bra cried. 

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Goten asked

"We'd like to keep us a secret for now…and I hope for your safety, that you two do as well. Vegeta isn't gonna be a happy chappie when he finds out. But when we hang out together, we can…relax…" Trunks winked at Pan, and she smiled. "And Goten…you have to make it less obvious when you grab a girl's hand in the cinema."

"WHAT THE!"

"Yeah, I knew. We saw everything."

"Everything?"

"Even the kiss and the whole episode last night. Me and Pan were in Bra's room looking down on you…well, until we stopped paying attention to you guys…"

"TRUNKS!!! WHAT!!! I OUGHTA!!!"

"Guys! Everything is out in the open now, let's stop fighting…can we go shopping now?" 

"BRA!!" Trunks yelled. "You're an idiot!"

"You're the idiot!" Bra yelled back, then leaned back into her 'chair'. Trunks decided to get back to business.

"All we have to do is keep it a secret from Mum and Dad, and Goku, and Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, Marron, Krillin, #18 and everyone else on this planet!"

"What's everyone else on this planet?" Bulma said as she opened the front door. The four partial saiyans froze, then quickly untangled themselves from each other. Pan and Bra ended up sitting on the lounge, Trunks on the big armchair, and Goten on the floor.  "What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, hi Mum, we were just talking about stuff." Bra said, not wanting to give anything away.

"What kind of things?" Bulma was being very nosy.

"MUM!" Trunks whined. "Can't we talk without you knowing everything?"

"SORRY!!" Bulma turned to Pan. "Did you have a good night, dear?"

"She sure did!" Goten whispered, just loud enough so that the saiyans could hear, but not Bulma.

"GOTEN!!!" Pan rushed up to him and punched him in the stomach, hard.

"Pan-chan???…what happened." Bulma was very confused.

"Nothing…" she trailed off. She looked at Trunks, then grabbed Bra and flew up to her room.

_Dende, I wonder what's up with her?_ Bulma thought, then looked at the two boys, Goten leant over from the punch Pan gave to him, Trunks, who was bright red, was smirking in an expression not unlike Vegeta. "Oh, guys? What happened?"

"Nothing, Mum…" Trunks stood up. "Come one Goten." And in a second, they were both gone.

"Oh dear, everyone's left me. Maybe I should go and find Vegeta." Bulma sighed and started to search for her mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

That afternoon, Pan was getting ready to leave Capsule Corp. She and Bra had gone shopping earlier, and had lunch, and now they were almost talked out…almost.

"Hey, do you think we could go on another double date again?" Pan asked, as she shoved her clothes in her bag.

"Great idea! But we'd have to fool our parents though." Bra felt that they'd have no problem with her parents, _Trunks could just be taking me out to dinner, a treat for me 'helping him' with 'work'. _

"Yeah, me and Goten often go out for dinner, so that's no problem." 

"Then, we meet up, and we swap partners!" Bra was getting excited.

"So, when do we organise it for?"

"Hmm, let's look at Trunks' calendar. He's the busiest of all of us, being the vice-prescription of Capsule Corp. and all." They ventured into Trunks' room.

"If he finds us, he's gonna kill us!" Pan whispered to Bra.

"No, He's gonna kill me, then take you to his lair, and ravish you." Bra laughed softly as they made their way to his calendar on his desk.

"BRA-CHAN! You bitch!" Pan whispered loudly.

"Get over it…or is it under him?"

"BRA-CHAN! I'm gonna KILL you if you don't SHUT UP!" Pan was getting angry, and her ki was rising rapidly

"Pan-chan! Keep your ki down!" Bra whispered. "Ah, here we are…Nope…nope…nope, dende your boyfriend is busy…he was busy last night too, eh?"

"BRA!!!!" Pan was getting more pissed off the more Bra said. "Get on with it!" Pan said though her gritted teeth. One more comment and Bra would get it.

"Nope, oh my dende! The Capsule Corp. birthday bash!" Bra gasped in surprise. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Isn't that the biggest social event on society's calendar?" Pan asked.

"YES! And it's the perfect excuse to buy another formal dress!"

"Bra-chan! Lower your ki!" Bra controlled herself.

"This party could be our date!"

"But won't people see us?" Pan asked, eyeing Bra with suspicion.

"That's the fun. We have to try and avoid being seen. Be careful!" Bra smiled and walked out of the room.

"But that's what me and Trunks have been doing for the last 5 or 6 months!!!" Pan cried as they walked back to Bra's room.

"You weren't careful last night though, were you!"

_"That's it!!!" _Pan thought as she quickly charged up a small ki blast on the second and third fingers of each hand. In a second they were ready. Pan got behind Bra and jabbed her in the ribs.

"EOUCH!!!! SHIT!!! PAN-CHAN!!!" Bra collapsed on the bed, and held her sides. After a few moments she sat up. Vegeta's smirk appeared on her face as she slowly looked up at Pan.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" Bra looked at her straight in the eye. "But that was pretty good. Took me by surprise, it did, pretty fast." Pan was still staring at her. "Umm, I'm sorry." Bra hung her head.

"Bra…"

"Hey, the only reason I'm making fun of you is because he's my brother, you're my best friend…and you guys were at it all night!" Bra cowered on the bed and closed her eyes.

"BRA BRIEFS! I OUGHT TO TAN YOUR HIDE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THESE THINGS!!!" Pan was on the verge of blasting the crap out of her.

"Pan-chan…I'm sorry…really…it's just…that…that…." Bra stuttered.

"THAT WHAT!!!"

"I'd never thought you'd find a guy to love with all your heart before me, you just don't seem like the type to. And remember the deal me made when we were about 12 years old?" Bra's tone had changed and she truly seemed serious.

"Yeah…"

"How that we wouldn't be like the sluts in our school who slept with anybody and everybody, the first time had to be with someone you loved deeply, with everything you had. It's our saiyan tradition, basically. You've found that someone, and I guess there's a bit of jealousy on my part…I guess…" Tears started to well in Bra's eyes. 

It was at that moment that Pan realised that she'd found her someone- her mate.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Back at her house, Pan thought and thought about what Bra had said.

_Where did she get all that sentimental stuff from? _She thought while unpacking her bag. _I'll go talk to dad._ She walked out of her room and threw out her senses, searching for Gohan's ki. He was in his study, probably reading or working out something for tomorrow's class.

"Hey dad…" Gohan froze. By the tone of her voice, and instincts, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Pan! What brings you here?" Gohan asked, removing his glasses, getting ready for a long talk.

"Umm…just out of curiosity…how did you know that mum was the one for you…?" Pan shyed away slightly and sat down on the armchair in the corner. Gohan was shocked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I just want to know…and I can't ask mum…"

"Why not?"

"Cause mum isn't a saiyan!" 

"Oh, the saiyan mate thing…" Gohan realised. Pan liked someone, and her saiyan feeling had kicked in. He remembered when he felt that strange sensation soon after he met Videl…and now his little (well, really, not so little, she was 18…) girl felt the same way about someone. _Why else would she ask me about that kind of stuff???_ he thought.

"Dad…?" Gohan cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Pan, do you like someone?"

"Ummm…no…" She whispered, smiling to herself, or so she thought.

"You're smiling. Who is he?"

"No one! I'm just curious…" Pan lowered her eyes.

"Come on Pan! You can tell me!"

"Just tell me how you felt!" Pan cried in frustration. "I don't wanna talk about me!" Gohan was taken aback.

"Ok then…when I met your mum, things changed…for me anyway…I felt so safe when I was around her…and I couldn't stop thinking about her, I just wanted her to be mine. I still think about her all the time, but now I know that she is mine, and I'm happy with that….  After a while you start to know their every move, every thought, and you can't bear to be without them, and you don't want to leave when you are with them. You know that they'll be with you forever, if they love you back." Gohan paused for a moment. "There's much more, but I can't explain it…" Pan sat there, stunned.

"Ummm, that's ok…thanks…well…cya around!" Pan quickly flew out of the room before Gohan could ask her any more questions.

"Ok? I wonder…" Gohan said to himself as he went back to his work.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"I can't tell him, can I?" Pan said aloud to herself as she flew to the rock pools. She hoped Trunks would be there, she needed someone to talk to. When she got there, Trunks was nowhere in sight (not that she expected him to be). She walked over to the rock where she had first written her feelings for Trunks in chalk that day almost 6 months ago- now they had been carved into the rock by both of them. Pan sat down and started to cry.

"Why is life so damn confusing!!!" She yelled to the sky, and buried her head in her hands.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp., Trunks was at his desk thinking, as always, about Pan, and last night. All day since they'd parted he'd had this strange feeling. He didn't know what it was, but it was kind of a feeling of…he couldn't explain it. He wanted to be near Pan, and never let go…

_Why do I feel this way? _He thought. All of a sudden, the feeling intensified, and he now felt like something was wrong. Without knowing what he was doing, he stood up and went over to the window. He tried searching for Pan's ki at her place, and it wasn't there. He tried his place.

_No, only Bra and Vegeta's ki is there…where the hell is she…she's probably at the rock pools… _He thought absentmindedly, not knowing why he thought that last thought.

"HEY!! That's where she is! The rock pool!" he said out aloud. He opened the window and flew quickly towards the rock pool. As he came closer, he could feel her there, sitting on their rock. He stopped mid-air and looked down at her. She had her head in her hands, and she appeared to be crying. Now he knew why he felt so bad. In a second, he was sitting on the rock next to her. He put his arms around her and drew her towards him. Pan didn't try to get away, instead she buried her head into his chest.

"Why is life so confusing, Trunks?"

_So she did know it was me. Maybe she just knew. Like I knew that she was here. _Trunks thought.

"What do you mean?"Pan asked, looking up at him though tear-stained eyes.

"What?? How the??…" Trunks spluttered.

"What did you mean by what you said about you knowing where I was?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm sure you did."

"I thought it though…Did you read my mind?" Trunks' eyes lit up, and Pan thought for a moment.

_I don't know…_ she thought.

"You don't know?" Trunks said, and Pan covered her mouth.

"You read my mind too?" she gasped, slightly giggling.

_He really is my mate. _Pan thought.

_You're right, you are. _Trunks thought. He leant forward and lifted her hand off her mouth and, holding her chin up, kissed her gently.

"Come on, let's go home." Trunks stood up and took Pan by the hand. He was about to take off when she pulled him back.

"We can still keep this a secret, right? I mean, I'm still having fun." Pan smiled.

_Sure, it'll be good. _Trunks thought.

_Hey, we can talk like this and no one will know. _Pan thought.

_Great idea, come on. We'd better go. _

_Ok._ Pan levitated to where Trunks was, then they flew off towards Capsule Corp. When they got closer, Pan stopped.

_I'd better go._

_Ok then. _Trunks grabbed both of Pan's hands and they levitated together. They kissed in mid-air, then parted and Pan started to fly off. _I love you. _Trunks thought. Pan flew back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they started to kiss again.

_I love you too. _

_Guess what! We can now talk while we are making out! _Trunks smiled.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bye Trunks. 'Talk' to you later…anytime._ Pan then flew off. Trunks stayed there for a moment, then flew down to Capsule Corp. below.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Bra was inside Capsule Corp., looking out her bedroom window. She had seen Pan and Trunks kiss goodbye, then Pan start to fly off, then stop, then rush back and then…they started to kiss passionately. She heard the door slam downstairs. Bra ran down the stairs. Trunks didn't see or hear her, he seemed to be preoccupied by something.

"Have fun?" Bra yelled to Trunks. He spun around in surprise.

"Bra…I…I…"

"You were making out with Pan in the middle of the sky!"

"Ummm, yeah…" Trunks started blushing.

"Something happened this afternoon, didn't it?" Bra paused. "Other than what happened last night…"

"BRA!! YOU BRAT!!"

"You guys have to be more careful. But enough about that. The big Capsule Corp. party is on in 2 days. What are we gonna do about it?"

"You and Pan could do what you always do, go shopping and get new clothes, then spend the rest of the day fixing each other up." Trunks smiled. _I hope she looks beautiful, as always…_ Trunks went off into a little dream world.

"SNAP OUTTA IT!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Trunks!!…" Bra whined.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Trunks sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Pan…

"You're doing it again!"

"OK SORRY! About the party. As no one else knows about our ummm…current situation, I suggest we keep it that way." Trunks looked over at Bra, who was smirking.

"You two just have to be careful not to be caught making out again."

"Shut up you bitch,"

"He he!"


	13. Chapter 13

I got an interesting review today…some people just don't know how to flame. Anyway, this person is really lame, one of the worst flames I've ever seen, everyone point and laugh at the crappy flamer. Come on, you know you want to…point and laugh! Point and laugh!!!

This is the entry for those that haven't seen it: this is by B*chan- kawaii_beechan@hotmail.com 

Ugh. Trunks & Pan stories are ALWAYS the same. And then, they add Goten and Bra as a couple to make the pairing even more illegal! I honestly think that all of the T/P & G/B obsessers are mentally retarded. That would be just like fucking your uncle, you sick perv. You can go on and flame all of my fanfics if you want to, I'll just laugh my ass off.

 And for the record, how is it illegal for t/p and g/b to be together? trunks and pan are not related, and neither are bra and goten...so i don't know, and i think that this person is mentally retarded, come on, imagination is the root of everything! Also, how am I a sick pervert? I'd like this B*chan to explain. How would it be fucking your uncle? Pan and goten don't get together. If you want those kind of stories, looks for those. And for the laughing your ass off, that wouldn't be good, did you ever read the story about the boy who lost his bottom? You wouldn't be able to do anything, so much for that! You'd be in effect, ruining your life, so, maybe I would like to see you laugh your ass off.

Sorry people, I'm being a bit bitchy today, but that person deserves it. I dare you all to flame her really boring stories, so she does laugh her ass off!

I'd also like to say thankyou for all you people that review my story. Reviews help provide inspiration to keep updating, you people actually are doing something constructive with your lives. And as always, review.

Thankyou for listening to my rant and raving. And have fun with the next chapter!

Love you all (well, not this B*chan person, she sucks)

****

**Chapter 13**

"BRA! HURRY UP! WE ARE ONLY GOING SHOPPING!!" Pan yelled up the stairs.

"COMING!!!" Bra ran down the stairs. "Mum, can we have some capsules? Please…"

"Oh, ok, Bra. Here you go, and have fun!" Bulma said handing them 3 capsules each.

"CYA MUM!"

"Bye dear!" Bulma yelled as the two girls flew out the door. They flew down to the shopping complex in Satan City, then Bra and Pan (with no objections) shopped until they found everything they needed.

                             *           *           *           *           * 

They arrived home about 3pm that afternoon. Bra, as usual, had bought a lot. She had bought a bright red, long, flowing gown (which complemented her hair, and her figure), red semi-high-heeled shoes, strappy, of course. She also got some hair clips and jewels, some new makeup and garnet earings.

Pan, for a change, had bought a fair bit too. She had found the perfect dress, a silver dress which sparkled blue shimmer as she moved- perfect for night time, and for showing off- with spaghetti straps which went over her shoulders and criss-crossed down her back. She also bought some silver strappy shoes, and some new makeup (Bra picked it out for her). She decided on a simple silver chain with a tiny sapphire on it, and tiny sapphire earings.

They went up to Bra's room and popped open their capsules. All their purchases popped out, all over Bra's floor.

"Sorry bout the mess, Bra."

"No prob. The only reason it was clean was that mum activated all the robots to clean up the house for tomorrow." Bra collapsed on the bed.

"Tired are we?"

"Yeah, shopping is like a sport. It takes so much out of you, I don't know how normal humans do it!" Pan had to agree with her. After shopping for 6 hours straight, she was ready to relax, and maybe have a nap.

"Hey, let's just lounge around this afternoon. I'm tired." Pan fell onto the bed next to Bra.

"Yeah, how bout you sleep over tonight. Just this time, I'll lock the door, so you can't get out, so you can get your beauty sleep…" Bra giggled.

"I did get some sleep…oh BRA!" Pan realising what Bra had implied. Pan went quiet.

"Are you thinking about my brother?" Pan didn't reply. 

"Do you love him?" Pan nodded. Bra continued.

"Is he your mate…?" Pan nodded again.

"Really?" Bra asked. Pan just smiled and nodded.

"I love him with all my heart and I know we'll be together for ever…" Pan paused.

"Unless he gets killed or dies…" Bra commented.

"Yeah…" Bra was shocked. Before today, she would have gotten her head bitten off for that comment. Now, whenever they talked about her brother, Pan went off into her own little dream world. __

_Oh well. _Bra thought. _I can't do much about that!_

Meanwhile, Pan was telepathically talking to Trunks (unknown to Bra).

_So, what are you doing? _Pan thought.

_I'm supposed to be working, but I'll always have time for you! _Trunks thought. _So, what's on your mind?_

_You should know, you're reading it!_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You wanna meet up later?_

_I'm staying over here tonight, so we can spend all day tomorrow getting ready._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you._

_I can't wait to see you too… _Pan smiled.

"HEY! What are you thinking about?" Bra yelled. Pan ignored her.

_Ok then, I'd better go. Mum's trying to talk to me about some stuff. _Trunks thought.

_Ditto, but it's your sister on my end. _Pan giggled.

"Hey! PAN!!"

_I love you, Pan._

_I love ya too. Bye! _

"PAN!!!" Bra yelled. Pan turned to Bra. 

"Sorry, come on. Let's go veg out."

"Cool! Let's go!" They both ran down the stairs, plonked down in front of the TV and watched videos all afternoon.

                             *           *           *           *           *

The day of the party had arrived. Bra and Pan had spent the morning lounging around, as well as going down to the shops to buy a new dress, shoes and accessories for Bulma.

"I just know she'll have forgotten." Bra had said. "She's so busy organising everything else, she'll have forgotten about herself." So before they got ready, they had got her dress, and put it in a capsule next to her bed. "She'll come to ask me to get her something about 2 hours before the party, I just know she will." Bra giggled, then Pan joined in.

"Come on, Bra, we have 4 hours until the party. Let's get ready!"

"I'll just grab my stuff, have you got your stuff?"

"Yep, it's all here." Pan pulled out a capsule.

"Cool, just a sec." Bra ran to her room and in a few moments she was back with her capsule. She opened the door to the master bathroom. "After you!"

"Why thankyou!" Pan started to giggle again, and walked though the door. Bra followed, and locked the door behind them.

                             *           *           *           *           *

2 hours later, sure as Bra's word, Bulma knocked on the door of the bathroom, asking them to go down to the shops and get her a dress. 

"We already got all your stuff! It's in a capsule on your bedside table."

"Thanks Bra! Thankyou!" Bulma ran down the corridor, and into her room. Bra turned to Pan.

"Told you. Lucky we bought one this morning."

"Lucky us, lucky her!" Pan slipped her dress over her head and over her body. "Ok! Now for the hair!"

                                    *           *           *           *           *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The time of the party had arrived, and the guests were starting to arrive. Most of their friends were there already, with Goku, Gohan and Goten at the 'snack' table, Chi-chi, Videl, Krillen, #18 and Yamcha were talking in a group and saying their hellos. Marron was talking to this guy she brought to the party. Bra and Pan were upstairs, looking down on the party.

"Hey! There's Goten! Doesn't he look sexy in a tux?" Bra said dreamily. Pan's eyes and senses were darting around the back yard.

"Where's Trunks?" Pan asked. She tried to read his thoughts, but his mind was closed (so to speak). She couldn't even sense him. He was certainly doing a good job at hiding his ki, and his thoughts.

"I dunno. He'd usually be with Mum, meeting the guests, but I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"Hmmm, I can't even sense him…(_or read his thoughts)…"_

"He can hide his ki pretty well, you know."

"Yeah…he'll turn up." They stood at the window for a while, giggling about the extravagance that some people had gone to. "Look at her!" Pan giggled. "That dress would have cost thousands, and then she goes and wears that hat!"

"I know! And look at him! That's a tux?"

"Hey, There's Trunks! DUCK!" They both hid under the window and lowered their ki.

"Why are we hiding?" Bra whispered to Pan.

"Shoosh. We want to make an entrance, don't we?"

"Oh yeah, well, let's go!"

"Let's go and blow the pants off them!"

"Ummm, you for Trunks maybe, but I don't want to see his…" Bra started to giggle again.

"BRA! It's just a figure of speech!"

"I was just being stupid!"

"That's what you're best at!" Bra glared at Pan. "Come on!" Pan dragged Bra out of the room and they walked towards the stairs.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"Do you know where Bra and Pan are?" Trunks had just walked up to the 'snack' table, where he had spotted Goten.

"I dunno, have you tried searching for them?"

"Yeah, they're hiding their ki."

"Oh, I guess they want to surprise us!" Goten shoved another handful of chips into his mouth.

_Oh man, I can't even read her thoughts! It's only fair, I guess. I hid it from her all day. _Trunks thought as he grabbed a piece of cake.

"You're right!" Goten turned to Trunks. "I can't sense them either. I guess we'll sense them soon enough. I mean, what else could we find them with?"

"Our BRAINS! Or our eyes! Think Goten! Use the parts of the body designed to find things!"

"HEY!…I resent that comment."

"Just having fun with your head."

"Ooh, you just…" Goten stopped mid-sentence. "Oh…my…dende…" his jaw practically dropped. Trunks turned around and his jaw followed in suit. 

"Pan…" Trunks whispered to himself.

"B…B…B-chan?" Goten stuttered. "You…you…" Meanwhile, Trunks was also in a daze. Pan looked breathtaking as she walked down the stairs towards them.

"Hey guys!" Bra walked over to the food table and grabbed some chips and dip.

"B-chan…you look great…beautiful…" Goten whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Bra giggled.

"GOTEN! BRA! Be careful!" Pan whispered.

_When did you get so sexy? _Trunks thought as he ran his eyes up and down her body.

_I've always been like this, you should know! _Pan noticed Trunks' eyes darting over her. _And stop undressing me with your eyes!_

_Don't worry sexy, I've seen you undressed before!_

_Why you… _Pan giggled.

_Don't worry, you look great._

_Thanks, you look sexy too._

"Pan! Snap outta it!" Bra whispered to her best friend. "You guys can't stop staring at each other."

"Sorry Bra, let's get a drink." Pan walked over to the drinks table.

_By the way…" _Trunks thought. _I'll bet you that Goten and Bra don't make it to tomorrow without being found out._

_What are you gonna bet me? _Pan thought, and Trunks smirked.

_Wouldn't you like to know…_

_Trunks…I'll have to take you up on that, if they get found out by tomorrow, you win, if not, I win._

_What do I win? _Trunks was already thinking up dirty things in his mind.

_Whoever loses has to be the other person's slave for the day, starting from 10am tomorrow morning to 10am the next day. _Trunks' eyes bulged.

_I…I…I…accept… _Trunks stuttered.

_We better talk to other people now…_

_Sure… _Trunks joined Pan and Bra at the drinks table. Pan poured herself a drink and turned to Bra.

"We definitely shocked them, didn't we?" Pan giggled.

"Ooh yeah. In your words, we shocked the pants off them." Bra jabbed Pan in the ribs and Pan yelped. "Gotcha."

"Why you…" Pan growled. Goten and Trunks came over to the two of them and Goten leant on her shoulder.

"Hello Pan, looking smashing tonight." Goten laughed. "Of course loverboy here already knows that, I might talk to him a bit more if he stops drooling…" Trunks shot a death stare at Goten then started laughing as well. 

"What about you…staring at my sister like you are going out with her!" Goten looked confused.

"But I am!"

"Don't worry, just screwing with your mind."

"I thought you were screwing my niece…" Goten shot back, pleased with himself for the comment.

"Why you!…" Trunks started.

"Trunks! Stop it!" Pan whispered so only the four saiyans could hear.

"You got in trouble" Goten smiled, then put his arm around Bra's shoulder. "How's my favourite gal?"

"Goten! What are you doing???" Bra said, slightly nervous. "No one else knows, and my dad could be watching us!" 

"Oh well, let him deal with it. I don't care." He took his arm off her and reached for another drink.

                             *           *           *           *           *

_What the hell is my daughter doing with Kakarrot's brat? She couldn't be…no…they're bonding! _Vegeta thought. He had been watching Bra from afar for a while, and he had certainly noticed their attraction to each other, and the closeness they obviously already shared. _At least he's a part-saiyan…same as her._ Vegeta was actually in a happy mood. He had, for some reason, given Bulma a locket with a picture of them together in it, and she loved it- human's and their material values. She was so happy, and that had made him happy (…not to mention that she made it up to him then, and promised to make it up to him later again…^_^). As a result, he didn't seem too upset that Bra was with Kakarrot's brat.

He continued to sit there, looking at Bra and Goten. His little girl was all grown up. He was so absorbed in looking at them that he didn't notice Bulma come up behind him and put her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed his neck for a while. Vegeta didn't move…much.

"What are you looking at?" Bulma faced the direction that his eyes were facing, and saw Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks.

"Our daughter and Kakarrot's brat." His voice was very monotone and calm. Bulma looked closer at the pair and studied them closer. It was obvious once she knew what to look for. She saw Goten look at Bra lovingly, and put his arm around her a few times.

"They're together now, aren't they?" She asked Vegeta, and slowly kissed her was down his neck.

"They're bonding…"

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell, especially in Bra, she's my daughter, after all." 

"They make a cute couple anyway."

"I…agree…" Vegeta stood up and turned to face his mate. She was so beautiful, everything in him just screamed out that he wanted her now. He quickly checked to see if no one was too close, then picked her up and flew inside…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The party continued long into the night, though by midnight, most of the company employee's were about to go home, the rest having left a while ago. The z-fighters and their families were still there, enjoying the party. Vegeta and Bulma at that stage were nowhere to be found.

When all the workers had gone, the rest of the guests (i.e. the z-fighters and their families) continued to hang around and talk, walk around, or pass out while the cleaners packed everything away. Vegeta was leaning against a tree with Bulma leaning into him. Goku, Chi-chi and Videl were gathered together on one of the food tables (actually, Goku was eating while the other two were talking). Marron had gone off with the guy she had been dancing with earlier. The rest of the z-fighters seemed very drunks and were practically asleep in the deckchairs. Gohan was 'meditating' under a tree (he was now half asleep) and Piccolo had gone back to Kami's lookout. 

The four demi-saiyans had met round the back of Capsule Corp. Bra and Goten flew inside to Bra's room. When inside, Bra locked the door, shut the window behind them and closed the curtains- just in case.

Trunks and Pan also went inside, but instead got changed out of their formal clothes and into more comfortable clothes, and flew off to the rock pools separately. Pan flew off first, and laid down in the soft grass under the trees surrounding the water.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Bra turned around and faced Goten, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Bra came over and sat next to him. She reached up and took off his tie, and undid the buttons on his shirt. Goten kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed, pulling Bra on top of him, kissing her softly in the process.

"Well, we made it though the party." Bra giggled.

"Yeah, I thought about you the entire time, I didn't like not being able to kiss you or hug you, we don't have to keep it a secret in here and I like it." Goten said as his ran his hand down her sides, coming to rest in her waist.

"Are you saying that we should tell everyone that we are a couple?"

"Yes, I'd prefer that."

"To tell you the truth, so do I." Bra managed to get off the bed and stood up and turned away from him. "Hey, could you unzip me?" Goten did as he was asked and with no embarrassment, Bra let her dress slip off her toned body and stepped out of it, leaving her only with her bra and underwear on. She picked it up and hung it up in her wardrobe. Goten could only stare at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Bra then walked over to her dresser and took out a sheer nightie. Still with her back to him, she removed her bra and slipped on her nightie.

"I say we get some sleep then." Bra walked back to the bed and pulled back the sheets. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, if people are gonna know we might as well make the most of it." She climbed into her bed and motioned Goten to climb under the sheets as well.

"Bra…" he started to say as he pulled the sheets over him. He paused for a moment. "About us?"

"If they don't already know, we'll tell them in the morning, ok?"

"I love you, B-chan." Goten wrapped his arms around her and they kissed for a while.

"I love you too, my sweet Goten." Bra whispered as Goten drew her closer in a tight embrace. Bra put her arms around him. "I don't want you to leave me…"

"I never will." Goten whispered as they both fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan lay there on the grass for a few minutes before she felt Trunks' ki coming closer. He landed and laid down next to her and snuggled up close.

"It's so nice to be able to talk openly to you again…" Pan whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

"It's nice to be with you…alone…" He pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, and Trunks…"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun last week…" Pan smiled up at him as her hands ran down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt as she went. Trunks threw off his shirt and started undoing Pan's shirt. He pulled it off her as she ran her hands down his now-naked chest. Trunks shivered.

"Are you cold?" Pan whispered into his ear. She glanced down for a second. "Maybe the heat has moved somewhere else…" Trunks grinned and kissed her deeply. Pan began to place tiny kisses on his face, finally stopping at his lips again, staying there. Trunks moved his hands down her body, past her waist, and slowly pulled her as close as they could be with some clothes still on.

"Hey Pan?"

"Yeah…" She said as she continued to kiss him.

"Was last week your first?" Pan stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"Yes…you've done it before…right?"

"Ahhhhh…actually, that was my first too…" Pan was shocked. Trunks was 26, and last week was the first time??? He always had girls swarming over him _Well, he certainly knew what he was doing…_

_I could say the same about you… _Trunks grinned, "Did you forget we can read each other's minds?"

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about that though…" She ran her hand over his abdomen and over the growth she felt below his waist. "I was thinking about this…"

"Well, you can't do much about that now, can you…"

"On the contrary, I can…" Pan winked and pulled his shorts off, leaving him with only his boxers on.

"Two can play at this game…" He said to himself as he took off her pants then unclipped her bra,  letting it fall to the ground. Pan winked at him before floating up off the ground a meter or so. "What are you going?"

"Wanna try it in the air?" Trunks was shocked, Pan wasn't as innocent as he thought, but maybe he'd taken that away last time…or maybe not.

"Why not…" He levitated up to the same level as her and ran his hands over her chest. 

"But first, we have some fun…" Pan quickly pulled off his boxers and flew off. 

"You…" Trunks finally comprehended what happened and flew off after her. He was faster than her, but he kept chasing her, for the fun of it. _She's so sexy when she does that…flying practically naked… _

"Hey! Loverboy! I heard that!" Pan yelled behind her.

_Damm_

"And that too!" Pan laughed as she weaved back towards Trunks through the trees, then darted off to the side.

"Why you…" In a second Trunks stood in front of Pan, who smacked straight into him. He grabbed hold of her waist and didn't let go. She tried to escape- playfully. "I won't let you go, my love…"  Pan stopped struggling and turned around to face him.

"I won't let you go either…I love you, Trunks Briefs…" Pan bit him on his neck and then kissed him up his neck and then his face. "Always" She pressed her lips to his and they kissed, deepening with each passing second…minute…They went on like this for at least fifteen minutes, lips never looking contact with the other, hands quickly exploring each other's body. Eventually they parted and by this time Trunks had removed her underwear, leaving them now both naked. They held each other in a tight embrace and Trunks stroked her hair softly. 

"Trunks?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why hadn't you done it before last week?…I mean…you always had girls around you…and you didn't sleep with any of them…it was always thought…" Pan tried to explain.

"There was mainly one reason I didn't sleep with them…I didn't love them, and I knew I wasn't going to…"

"How did you know that?"

"I knew that there was only one girl that I would love, someone that would be by my side forever, and…I knew it was you…I love you, Pan." He kissed her softly again, and they slowly floated down to just above the grass. "You ready?" Pan's eyes sparkled.

"Always…" she grinned as they drew closer…


	16. Chapter 16

Okay peoples! I'd just like to say thanks to these people for reviewing:

     Trunk+Pan666, Animechick, Hanamaru285 (OMG OMG OMG!!! It's funny!!), MarsMoonStar, Bluedreamer, Brittany, sweet-ruriaka55, adbzfan2K03, KawaiiPanChan, Heather Tsouki, Kutie-Pan, Wind, Azn-Dreamer, RJ, The Shadow Chaser, B*chan.

Please review more! I'm on 48 at the moment…I really do want more reviews. Tell other people to read my story, or something! Tee hee. Anyway, thanks again for your reviews, I really appreciate constructive criticism, and I also like just being told it's good. Thanky so much!

And to B*chan- I accept your offer of a truce. But I just wanna say, we're all writers here, and I know everyone has their own style of writing, who cares if people use short-cuts and stuff, they still get their point across, it's part of the internet these days. Unless you can't tell what the word is, and it's not continuously throughout a piece of writing, spelling doesn't really matter. But anyway, truce. J

**Chapter 16**

The pair awoke at 7am that morning (not that they got that much sleep ^_^). They found their clothes and flew back to capsule Corp., each going their separate ways once they saw the compound. Pan flew into the guest room that she always stayed in (and had some spare clothes in), had a shower and got changed. Trunks also had a shower and dressed before flying out to the backyard and the remnants of the party. Most of the people were still in the position that they were in when they had left last night. He noticed that Bulma and Vegeta were asleep against a tree, locked in a tight embrace, and Bulma was obviously exhausted.

_Ewww! I don't wanna think about what they might have been doing… _Trunks thought. His eyes fell onto the food table (well, used to have food on it), where he noticed that Goku had fallen asleep under it. _He did drink a lot last night, I think only us four, and Piccolo of course, didn't get drunk. _Chi-chi and Videl seemed to be inside the house, maybe in one of the guest rooms. Krillen and #18 were curled up together on a deck chair. Yamcha was asleep on the garden chair, and Trunks was tempted to put newspapers over him so that he would look like a homeless drunk. He silently giggled to himself. Gohan was probably with Videl. Tien and Chao-zu were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, is everyone still asleep?" Pan whispered as she flew down and landed next to Trunks.

_Yeah, but we'd better not take any chances._

_Where's Bra and Goten?_ Trunks motioned towards the main house.

_They're in Bra's room, next to each other._

_Really? They've only been going out for one week!_

_Can we not talk about it? I don't want to think about my sister and my best friend at the moment…too late… _Trunks covered his eyes.

_At least that sounds better than my UNCLE and my best friend!_

_Yeah, you're right…but…_

"Morning Trunks, Pan. Oww, what a headache!" Bulma yawned and came over to where they were standing. "I think everyone got drunk last night!"

"We didn't." Pan said, and Bulma turned to face her.

"You're 18, you're allowed to drink, Pan…"

"Yeah, I know…but since Bra wasn't drinking, cause she wasn't 18 _(not that that's stopped her before…)_, I decided to keep her company."

"That's nice of you, Pan." Bulma turned to Trunks. "You look fine, how much did you drink?" 

"I…I…I…didn't drink either…" Bulma's eyes opened wide. "I was keeping Goten company."

"I suppose he didn't drink cause he was keeping Bra company…right?" Trunks and Pan's jaws dropped. 

_Damn. _Pan thought. _I lost the bet._

"Don't think we didn't figure it out."

"We???" They both cried.

"Yeah, Vegeta noticed it first, then he told me. It was pretty obvious once he'd told me. You think Vegeta wouldn't notice when his dear daughter was bonding to another?"

"Bonding?…" Trunks glanced at Pan. "Then…they…they…oh no!" Trunks spluttered, his head turned towards Bra's room. "Pan, let's go." He grabbed her hand and flew off.

"Well, that was interesting." Bulma looked extremely confused. "Now, let's see…Goten and Bra didn't drink. Trunks and Pan knew about them going out…that's understandable…they flew towards Bra's room, Bra's probably sleeping in there, that means that Goten…mmmm…"

* * * * * 

Bulma held her head. "I can't seem to think clearly this morning…"

"Bulma…" She turned around to see Vegeta waking up.

"Hmm, morning beautiful." Vegeta got up from the ground, shook his head, and walked over to Bulma.

"Why did we drink so much?" He held his head lightly. Sure, he was a saiyan, but he did drink a lot.

"It's only a hangover. Come here…" Bulma opened her arms and Vegeta walked into her embrace. They stood there for a while, before Vegeta noticed movement coming from underneath the now-empty food table.

"Kakarrot."

"Hi Vegeta!" 

_How on earth is he still as cheerful as ever after last night? _Vegeta thought.

"Owwww. Great party Bulma, great food." He pulled himself up onto a chair. "Where's Chi-chi?"

"Inside, I think." Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Trunks raced upstairs in a hurry a few minute ago. I've got a feeling we're missing something." Vegeta nodded, picked up Bulma and flew upstairs, towards Bra's room.

"I'll come too!" Goku stood up and followed them.

* * * * *

Trunks quietly opened the door to Bra's room, but didn't look in.

_You look first, she's your best friend… _Trunks lightly pushed Pan into the room.

_Ok then… _She peered around the door. She quickly grabbed Trunks, pulled him in and locked the door behind her. _Look…_ She whispered. Bra and Goten were cuddled up on the bed, under the sheets, both facing one another, Goten with his arms around her. 

"Whoa!…oh shit, they're coming!"

"Vegeta, Bulma and Grandpa!" Pan whispered.

"Yeah, we'd better…"

"Better do what?" Bulma popped her head around the door.

"How…how…how…did you unlock the door?" Trunks stuttered.

"Same way you obviously did. I'm not the head of Capsule Corp. for nothing…" Something caught Bulma's eye. She peered around the door to find Goten and Bra cuddled up under the sheets. She flung the door open. "Oh dear!"

"What is it…" Vegeta looked at the scene in front of him, and turned white. "They…no…Bra…Kakarrot's brat…bed…together…no!" He struggled to form words as he saw his princess asleep on the bed with Goten.

"Vegeta, I think we should go…" Bulma attempted to drag him out of the room, but with no success. Vegeta thought for a moment longer and smiled inside. His daughter had at least bonded with a saiyan, not a weak human, and although he didn't like to admit it, the…strongest…saiyan's brat. She was better than his son. 26 and he still didn't have a mate, or a girlfriend for that matter. Actually, he thought harder and realised that he hadn't gone out with anyone since well over a year.

"Hey Vegeta! What's to see…HEY!" Goku saw his son curled up with Bra. "GOTEN! WAKE UP!" Goten stirred.

"Not now, Dad. I'm tired." Goten was about to turn over when he realised Bra was in his arms. He sat up quickly, waking the sleeping Bra. "DAD!…BULMA!…VEGETA!!!"

"Goten, quiet down." Bra said, half asleep. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, not realising that everyone else was there. Everyone else's jaws dropped. Bra stopped, then her eyes slowly turned towards the other people in the room…Trunks, Pan, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta…"Umm…hi daddy!" Bra said, as sweetly as she could. Vegeta stared at her, then at Goten, then back to Bra. Bra could swear that she saw a small twitch at the sides of his mouth. He turned and walked out of the room. Goku waited until Vegeta had gone before turning to the pair.

"So, how long has this been going on?"

"DAD!!!…one week…officially."

"Good on you! Don't you think this is great Bulma? Our kids are together!" Goku seemed really excited.

"Definitely. They are perfect for each other, don't you think so, Trunks?…Trunks? Where is that boy?" Bulma looked around and shrugged. Goku, meanwhile, heard noises from downstairs. He raced down to the kitchen to find Trunks and Pan eating breakfast. They hadn't seen him, so he decided to find out what they were thinking about. To his surprise, both their minds were impenetrable, as if they were purposely doing it. He gave up pretty quickly, because he couldn't figure out why they were closed.

_Serves me right for trying to pry. _Goku thought, then his stomach's mind overcame his own, and he came into the kitchen. 

Trunks and Pan had, of course, been talking telepathically, and in doing so, had blocked of their mind to others. In fact, they had learned to block their minds off most of the time, just so people like Goku (who was telepathic) wouldn't see what they were thinking.

_Well, looks like I won our little bet! _Trunks thought, a smile forming at his mouth.

_Yeah, well, I might as well keep out half of the bargain then…_

_You'll be my servant for the day?_

_Yes…I will…but don't be too mean… _Pan looked up to find a very pleased-looking Trunks.

_I won't be mean, I'm just gonna have a little fun for the next 24 hours!…including those when everyone else has gone to sleep!_

_I figured you would, but still…_

_How bout this, we tell people that we made a bet, and you lost, so they see that you have to be my servant!_

_But…_

_They don't have to know when we made it, we just say that we knew they were going out, and we bet on that…that's all we have to tell them._

_Ok then…starting from?_

_How bout we make it now?_

_The sooner the better…_

_Excellent. I'm looking forward to it! _Trunks smiled at Pan, then noticed that Goku had just walked into the kitchen. "Hi Goku! Want some breakfast?"

"Silly question Trunks! Here you go, Grandpa!" Pan placed a giant bowl of food in front of him.

"What a wonderful grand-daughter I have!" Goku proclaimed gleefully as he began to shovel the food into his mouth.

* * * * *

Pan finished her breakfast and cleaned both her and Trunks' plates up. She sat down next to him.

"Oh gracious master, what do you wish from me next?" She purposely overdid it so that everyone else in the room would know that something was going on.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked. "What is going on?"

"Oh, I made Pan a bet yesterday that Bra and Goten would get found out before 10am this morning, and I won. She has to be my servant for the day!"

"Oh, ok. Have fun!"

"Come now, my servant. We shall go to the mall where you shall carry my purchases."

"Very well, my master…_(Where are we actually going?)…_" Trunks stood up, and Pan followed behind him in a march. They both walked out the door and flew off.

_We are going to the mall, but we are going to see a movie… _Trunks thought.

_Is this an order?_

_Yes…and you will make out with me while we are there…_

_I'll accept that!… _Pan smirked at him as they flew though the air. "We can talk properly now."

"But I can't kiss you yet…"

"We'll make up for that later." 

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one calling the shots…" Trunks proclaimed as they landed a block away from the cinema. He took her hand and they walked down to the mall. They got to the cinema and Trunks paid for the tickets to see this movie that they had already seen, as had the rest of the city. There was no one in the theatre, and that suited the pair perfectly. Trunks led Pan to the back row, and they settled in to 'watch the movie'. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

All day, Trunks had Pan doing things for him, from her taking his plates to the kitchen to letting him make out with her constantly at the cinema. It wasn't until later that night that Bra, Goten, Pan and Trunks were together alone again, after the infamous party the night before, and the morning after, where Goten and Bra had been found out. Goku and Bulma had gone around telling everyone and anyone they saw that they were together.

"You guys should have been more careful!" Trunks proclaimed. They were in the lounge room again. No one else was in the house, since Vegeta had taken Bulma out for a fly around.

"It wasn't our fault!" Goten had his arms around Bra as she sat next to him leaning on his chest. They had hung out together all day, talking, holding hands etc, and they were happy that everyone now knew.

"Yeah! Leave us alone! You guys weren't exactly careful that time Pan 'slept' over!" Bra folded her arms and stared at her brother

"Besides…" Goten continued, "we were gonna tell everyone this morning anyway."

"Well, then, everything turned out ok. What's the problem?" Pan levitated over to the lounge where Trunks was and plonked herself down next to him. He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her towards him.

"There is no problem. The only thing that has changed since we first found out started going out this that everyone else knows."

"How did dad take it?" Trunks asked.

"He…I don't know. He was the one who figured it out, that's what mum said. I think he's accepted it, in his own way." Bra looked up at Goten. "If I know daddy, he's probably thinking that a 'low-class saiyan's brat' is better than a 'weak human brat'." She giggled, and Trunks laughed at her impression of Vegeta.

"So are you guys gonna come out of the closet yet? wink, wink" Goten teased.

"Not yet…GOTEN!!!" Trunks realised what Goten had meant by that comment and started to get up to bash the crap out of his best friend, but Pan stopped him by laying on top of him.

"In answer to your question, my dear uncle Goten, we are continue to keep us a secret. It's for the best at the moment, and it's also…fun…" Pan trailed off.

"Ooooh, I get ya! 'nudge nudge'." Bra started to giggle again.

"Bra! You idiot!" Pan cried, starting to laugh herself. Trunks looked at Goten, who shrugged.

"On a totally different note, I have to know something." Trunks paused as if waiting for an answer before continuing. "Did you two sleep together last night?"

"Trunks! You have no right to ask that…but since you asked, I will answer your question." Bra folded her arms and looked her brother straight in the eyes. "No."

"Really? Goten! You guys didn't do it? And you had the opportunity?"

"No we didn't. I don't think one week surpassed is enough to warrant us sleeping together at this present moment in time. I mean, you guys were going out for 6 months before you guys slept together! You must have been seriously wanting sex again by that stage." Bra said, looking at Trunks, who had shyed away behind Pan. Pan knew why.

"Why are you hiding behind Pan for, Trunks" Goten asked, curiously.

"Ummm, what do you mean by 'sex again'?" Bra and Goten were shocked to say the least.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you were a virgin until last week?" Bra cried.

"Ummmm…yeah…"

"Well I'll be dammed." Goten said out loud to himself. "But I'll bet you that you were doing it all night last night, anyway." Goten grinned, for he had thought of a plan to find out some information. His plan worked. Pan went bright red in the face.

"How…the hell…" Trunks stammered. "I mean, you have no proof of that!"

"Gotcha! You guys WERE at it all night!" Pan's face was still red, and Trunks' had a tinge of red.

"What????"

"Hell, I didn't know anything! But just by suggesting that I knew that you did it, my niece over here would go red if it was true, and you would slip up too!" Goten tapped his head. "Smart, aren't I?" Pan and Trunks shot a glance to each other, then to Goten, then back to each other.

_Ok, whatever. But you have to admit, that was pretty…clever… _Pan thought.

_Yeah…right…_ Trunks glared at Goten, who shrugged. 

"What's wrong?…buddy…pal…?" Goten laughed.

"Why you…" Trunks began to get up to bash Goten again, half pushing Pan off him. Pan protested.

"Hey! How dare you push me off!" Trunks turned back to her and smirked.

"I'm gonna have to punish you for that, my slave. One more outburst and I'll have to take action."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like this." Trunks leaned onto her and kissed her forcefully. He slid his hand down her back and around her waist, pulling her to him. Pan quickly caught on, and kissed him back. Goten and Bra just sat there, and Goten shielded his eyes. 

"Let's throw a bucket of water over them!"

"Hey GUYS!" Bra yelled. "PAN!! TRUNKS!!" The couple seemed oblivious to the sounds around them. Finally, Goten decided to take charge and pulled Trunks off Pan.

"Do you guys realise what you are doing?" Goten asked.

"Hey! No one else is here, so what are you complaining about???" Pan whined.

"We are here! We don't want to watch you two making out on the lounge!!!" Bra cried.

"Anyway, what was all that about???" Goten looked at the pair, and something seemed different, that he hadn't noticed before.

"We were just kissing…that's all." Pan looked over at Trunks, who was grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, right. That's not just all. You guys are planning something, right?"

"No…"

"Or do you know something we don't?"

"Like what…"

"I don't know, it's like you're…I KNOW!!! You're acting like dad when he's reading minds…Can you guys read each others minds?" Pan smiled and Trunks took her hand.

"Yep…" Goten and Bra were shocked. That only happened when two people had bonded fully…

"So, Trunks…bonded with my niece eh?"

"Yep. And you can't do anything about it."

"And I don't plan to!" Goten laughed. Bra looked over at Pan who was beaming.

"Got yourself a mate, girl."

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not your daughter!" 

"Oh well. Hey, what time did you have to be home?" Pan looked at her watch.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago!!!" Pan jumped up. Trunks kissed her as she flew past. _Come and see me later, ok, about 11pm?_

_Sure…I'm looking forward to it._

_I love you._

_Love you too. _Trunks thought as she flew out the door. Something in his mind stirred, and he knew what he had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Heya peoples! I've had requests from some people to email them when I update and such, if you want that, could you put your preferred email address in your review or email me at [tinkerbell_star_2000@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks again for your wonderful support! Enjoy this chappy, it's one of my favourites!

**Chapter 18**

Trunks flew up into his room and locked the door behind him. He went over to his desk drawer and took out the box, which contained the present that he had bought her. He had spent the whole afternoon before the party looking for it, until he found something, which was almost as beautiful as she was, but nothing could be more beautiful as her. He stared into open space for a while; thinking of her, then put it next to his alarm clock.

"Dende, I'm so tired…I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." He smiled at his thoughts of the previous night. He set his alarm for 10:30, and fell into a happy sleep.

* * * * *

RING…RING…BANG!!!

Trunks alarm went off and he awoke with a start. He was supposed to meet Pan at 11pm.

"Mmm, what am I going to do…something romantic…she likes sunrises…I know! I'll take her to see the sunrise! It'll be a bit of flying, but hey, I'll blindfold her and carry her. Then I'll give her her present…perfect." He said out loud to himself. Just as a precaution, he blocked his mind, he didn't want Pan to know what he was planning.

He changed into some clean clothes, making sure he had her present with him in his pocket. He then fixed his hair, then opened his window slightly. Making sure that no one was around, he flew off towards Pan's house, keeping his ki very low.

* * * * *

Pan was waiting in her room for 11pm to come. Her parents were already asleep, so she didn't have to worry about them.

"Trunks should be here any minute now." She paced around her room for a while, then decided to wait on the roof. She climbed out the window and floated up and sat down…and waited. In a few minutes, Trunks finally flew over to Pan's window.

"Psst! Trunks!" Pan whispered. He looked up, smiled, and flew up to the roof. They kissed for a few minutes before wither one spoke.

"So…what are we gonna do tonight?"

"I already have something in mind…he he." Trunks tied a bandana around her head. "It's a surprise. No peaking now."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise! Now hold on tight." Trunks picked her up in his arms and flew towards the sunrise.

* * * * *

It took about an hour to fly to the point where Trunks had calculated he would meet the sunrise. They were in the middle of a forest, along a mountain ridge, where they could have a great view. Trunks carried her over to a rock ledge overhanging the cliffs. He stood behind her and removed her bandana. It took Pan's eyes a few moments to adjust.

"Where…are…we?"

"About to see the sunrise." He took her hands behind her and leant his chin on her shoulder. "Happy anniversary, my love."

"Trunks…I…" Pan was practically speechless as she took all the surroundings in. She leant back into him. "I didn't expect this! I love the sunrise!"

"Yeah, I know." He moved his grip to one hand holding both of hers, and took her present out of his pocket. He took both her hands in his again. He quickly found a finger and slid her present onto it. Pan froze.

"Trunks…what are you doing?" She turned around, her hands still in the same position. She locked eyes with him, and ran her hand over the ring. 

"Pan…ahhh…ummm…will you…marry me?" He turned his eyes away from hers.

"Trunks…" Tears welled in her eyes, then she removed her hands from his and flung them around his neck, and kissing him. "Of course I will!" Pan smiled and Trunks raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Thankyou." Trunks said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For giving me the best present ever."

"Aww, that's sweet Trunks…" They kissed each other again. Both of the part-saiyans were as happy as anything, and no one could take this moment away from them. Trunks picked her up went over to the nearest tree and leant against it. Pan leant onto his chest and he put his arms around her waist, watching the sunrise together.

"This is so perfect…I wish it would never end." Pan murmured.

"Yeah, but we have to tell people now." Pan sat up suddenly.

"Oh…yeah…maybe we could just tell them that we are getting married, and leave it at that. We'll fill in the details later." She leant into him again. "I don't know how my parents are going to react, or your dad, your mum will be thrilled, I mean, since we've been going out for 6 months behind everybody's…" Trunks interrupted her by placing his lips over hers.

"Let's not think about it now, I want to enjoy being with my future wife."

"I can deal with that." They started to kiss each other again, among other things…

* * * * *

Before they knew it, it was 7am, and the sun had risen a long time ago. The sun was practically in the middle of the sky were they were. Pan had fallen asleep against Trunks, and he fell asleep for a while too, but he mainly just played with her hair, running it though his fingers. He was savouring the moment, everything was uncomplicated and clear, for the time being.

They laid there for a while longer, before Trunks decided that they really had to be going home. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Wake up beautiful, we'd better get going." Pan's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.

"Huh…oh…morning." Pan looked down at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. Tiny little diamonds in the shape of a heart set in a gold band. She took it off to examine it, and noticed an engraving on the underside.

'Trunks loves Pan forever'

"Oh…Trunks! I love you…" She turned around and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Ok. At least now we can participate in PDA."

"PDA?" Trunks asked, confused.

"Public displays of affection." Pan stood up, and then pulled Trunks up with her. "I would kinda like to kiss you…whenever I like.."

"Same, but we had fun."

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "Come on, we'd better go."

"Ok, hey, how bout we tell everyone at once? Like…invite them over to dinner and say that I have an announcement, and kinda make them think it has something to do with the 'client' I've been working with for the past 6 months…wink" Trunks started to fly off, and led Pan along.

"I'm up for that." Pan flew up next to him. "When we get closer, we'll have to part, ok?"

"Ok." They flew for about half an hour, when Trunks dropped of the speed, and Pan accelerated.

"Love you! Cya later then, ok?"

"I love you too Pan."

"Bye!" Pan flew off quickly to her place, and Trunks flew slowly to his.

   [1]: mailto:tinkerbell_star_2000@hotmail.com



	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"MUM!"

"What is it, Trunks?"

"Can we invite everyone over for dinner?"

"We had a party two days ago!"

"Mum…I want to celebrate with all my friends!"

"Celebrate what?" Bulma eyed her son suspiciously.

"I just secured a major deal with the client I've been meeting with for the past 6 months…isn't that reason enough?" Trunks whined.

"Ok then…when?"

"Tonight, if possible…"

"Tonight?…Trunks…this must be very major…do you want to invite everyone?"

"Yeah. And it is major, it will affect the functioning of Capsule Corp. majorly. _(Yeah, it definitely will…)" _

"Really? Good work Trunks! I'll go ring everyone!" Bulma ran off to the nearest phone. Trunks smiled to himself. That was stretching the truth just the tiniest bit, but he was glad his 'announcement' was going to be over and done with.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"PAN! WE'RE GOING TO BULMA'S HOUSE FOR DINNER!" Gohan yelled from the phone up the stairs. "MAKE SURE YOU WEAR SOMETHING NICE!" Pan was in her room, twisting the ring on her finger and staring at it. She couldn't believe she was going to get married. To the man she loved. Who she'd had a crush on since…well…dende knows when.

"OK DAD! I'll be down in 10"

"THANKS HONEY!" Gohan's footsteps could be faintly heard as he went to his room to get changed.

"Now…what to wear…what to wear…It's a special occasion…even if no one knows yet…" She giggle as she found a plain blue dress and slipped it on. She put on some mascara (waterproof, of course), lipgloss, and a necklace. She kept the ring on her finger, she didn't want to lose it, even though other people might see it before they got a chance to tell. After brushing her teeth and fixing her hair, she checked herself in the mirror before going downstairs.

"I'm ready dad!"

"Good." Gohan turned around. "Hey, nice dress…you don't usually wear dresses…"

"You said to dress nice, and this is nice."

"That's true…" Gohan turned to face Videl, who was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Gohan, Pan, let's go!"

"Alrighty." Gohan said as he opened the door for the two ladies. As Pan walked out the door, Gohan noticed a small but noticeable sparkle on her hand, however, he didn't think anymore about it.

                             *           *           *           *           *

"Hi! Goku, Chi-chi! Nice to see you again!"

"Bulma, we were here yesterday." Chi-chi laughed.

"Yeah, but Trunks has exciting news about this deal he made…Krillen! How are you? And #18! Are you guys feeling alright? And Marron, hows the new boyfriend?"

"Fine Bulma, you met him at the party." Marron replied.

"Oh yes, I did!" Bulma was greeting everyone in the typical Bulma fashion. Trunks was inside with Goten and Bra, waiting for Pan, Gohan and Videl so they could start dinner. Trunks was pacing the lounge room.

"Hey dude! What's up with you tonight?"

"Yeah Trunks. You've been fidgety all day!"

"Ahh, nothing. I think I drank too much coffee yesterday and today." Trunks lied.

"Or it could be the fact that you left the house at 11pm last night, and didn't come back until about 9am this morning…" Bra smiled evilly.

"Were you at Pan's house?"

"No…"

"Were you with Pan?" Goten asked.

"Maybe…yes…"

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"GOTEN! This isn't a game of 20 questions and anyway, it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is! My best friend is dating my niece!"

"And my brother is dating my best friend!" Bra injected.

"OK! SHUT UP! I don't have to tell you anything!" Trunks yelled. "And anyway…AAAAHHH!"

"Hello Trunks!" Trunks spun around to find Pan standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Why you…" he started to chase her around the room.

"Dude! There is the whole family here! Keep it clean!"

"You're an idiot Goten."

"You're the idiot Trunks!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"DINNER'S READY!" Bulma yelled from the dining room. The two part-saiyans forgot their argument and ran into the dining room, finding their seats. On one side of the table sat Bulma, Yamcha, Marron, Goten, Bra, Pan and Trunks. On the other side there was Vegeta, Goku (shock horror!) Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, #18 and Krillen. Once everyone was seated, the food arrived. The eyes of the saiyans grew wide. Dinner was- as per usual- a quick affair, with a lot of the group scoffing down as much food as possible in the shortest amount of time. Trunks, however, did not eat as much as he usually did, but it was still a lot.

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Soon everyone had finished dinner and was onto desert, ice cream with a liqueur sauce. Everyone was chatting happily, relaxed by the wine served at dinner, and in the sauce. Trunks was getting nervous about his 'announcement'.

_I don't want to do this… _He thought.

_We don't have to if you don't want to. But what else would you say to them, let's get this over with…I'll be by your side… _

_Ok then… _Trunks reached down between his seat and her, and clasped his hand over her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"ATTENTION!" Bulma tapped her glass with a fork, which drew everyone's attention. "Trunks?"

_Here goes…_

_I'm right here. _Trunks let go of Pan's hand as stood up.

"Umm…thanks for turning up…"

_TRUNKS!_

_Okay…ummm…a little help? _Pan took his hand in hers and smiled. Trunks smiled back down at her. Goten whistled.

"Hey Trunks! Finally decided to tell everyone! About bloody time!" Everyone stared at Trunks and Pan.

"I KNEW it!" Bulma cried. "What a cute couple!" Then everyone started to talk, except Gohan, who caught Pan's eye, and winked.

_Hey, Dad's ok with us being together…_

_Great…I think Vegeta's ok with it too, he didn't complain about Goten…_

_I guess it's the same, we're both saiyans, and I think both of them wouldn't want anything less, especially Vegeta! _Trunks stood up.

"Excuse me! I haven't finished." The chatter dimmed, and everyone stared at the couple. Trunks pulled Pan up by the hand, flashing the ring on her hand. Bra immediately noticed it.

"YOU BITCH! When were you going to tell me?" She yelled, causing confusion for everyone.

"Ummm, now?" Pan clutched to Trunks' arm.

"What's going on?" Gohan said in as nice a way as possible, although he had guessed what was going on. Pan was missing more over the past 6 months, her asking questions about saiyans and stuff, not coming home until 9am this morning, the fact that Bra seemed to know what was going on…until Trunks said he had another announcement, and lastly, the sparkle on her hand. It could only be one thing.

"OK! SHUT UP!" Vegeta suddenly yelled. "Now, Trunks, you were saying before Bra…" He looked over at his not-so-little girl and she looked back at him with those eyes he just couldn't say no to. "Trunks, just get on with it."

"Ok…then…we're getting married…"

"WHAT!!!" Everyone cried. Pan quickly looked over at her dad, he was beaming. She smiled at him then kissed Trunks softly. He put his arms around her and pretty soon everyone's eyes were locked on the couple. There was silence until Goten broke the ice.

"PARTY TIME!!!" Bra ran into the lounge room and turned on the stereo. People slowly migrated to the music. Trunks kissed her again.

"I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah…" They kissed for a moment, then separated to kind Gohan just standing there next to them. Pan let go of Trunks and gave her dad a hug.

"I'm proud of you Pan."

"Thanks Dad." He pulled away from her.

"You're all grown up, but next time, tell me when you are going out with someone for as long as you two have been going out." Pan blinked her eyes several times. 

"How'd you know?"

"You've been acting weird for the past 6 months, since Goten and Trunks came back from their trip, then you asked me how I knew your mother was my mate, and other stuff."

"And when did you figure this out?"

"Just before you guys announced your engagement."

"Sigh, I love you Dad, and for the record, there won't be a next time."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, my little girl." 

"Pan!" Videl came from the lounge room and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you! My little baby's growing up!"

"Mum! Don't cry!"

"I can't help it!" Videl turned to Trunks. "You take care of her, ok, but knowing Pan, she'll take care of you!"

"Come on Videl, let's leave these two lovebirds to themselves." Gohan took his wife's hand and they went to join the party.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After a while, Trunks and Pan were alone in the dining room, while everyone else were socialising and dancing in the lounge room. Trunks put his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"That went fairly well."

"Yeah, I'm so glad our Dad's are ok with it…us…"

"Same…ummm…thanks for the hand back there, I couldn't have done it without you. I was just imagining my dad coming over and pummelling me…and your dad being upset with me too." He kissed her again.

"That's alright." She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Trunks ran one of his hands through her hair.

"I'm so happy right now." Trunks whispered.

"Yeah, so am I. Although it was fun keeping it a secret."

"Definitely, I'm happy we told them, I don't like lying to my Mum." Trunks grinned cheekily. "Let's go upstairs."

"But I want to dance."

"We can dance upstairs. I've got music."

"Ok then…" Pan smiled as Trunks picked her up in his arms and levitated up to his room. He laid her on the bed gently.

"I'll be back in a sec…" Trunks left his room and went to find Bulma's CD collection. He flicked through the CD's before finding the one he was looking for and returning to his room. "Had to get the music…"

"Let's hear it then." Trunks put the CD in the stereo and pressed play. The music started. Trunks had chosen one of his mum's love song CD's, and he thought that it was appropriate at the time. The first song, 'Amazed' came on.

"Trunks! I love this song!" Pan said. Trunks took her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

"I think this song describes us…perfectly." He said as he put his arms around her again. Pan put her arms around his neck and their lips touched lightly. 

"You're so sweet…" Pan ran her finger down his cheek. They swayed slowly to the time of the music. He twirled her around him, then pulled her closer.

"I love you.

"I love you too." They moved closer and kissed each other, deepening the kiss with each passing second. Trunks moved over to the door and locked it, then, still kissing her, picked her up and laid her down on the bed again, nuzzling her neck and leaning into her, the music still playing in the background. 

They continued making out for a further 10 minutes before they parted, Pan lying next to Trunks in a tight embrace. Soon they started talking about all kinds of stuff, re-living past experiences, other people, the 6 months since that day when Trunks came back form his cruise, Bra and Goten, the future…basically everything. They talked until about 1am, when, in a break in conversation, Trunks started to kiss her.

"Wanna make out again?"

"Definitely. I think we've talked enough for tonight." Pan said as she pulled him closer. "You up for it?" Trunks could only smile wildly as he started to unbutton her shirt…

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan woke up in Trunks' arms about 9am the next morning, surprisingly, she wasn't in the least tired, considering that she had had only a few hours sleep. She woke Trunks with a long kiss.

"Morning, my love." 

"Mmm…can I have you for breakfast?"

"Not now…besides…" She paused for a moment to kiss him. "You already had me for 3 late night snacks and a few rounds of desert!" Trunks, now fully awake, grinned cheekily. Pan got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way…the ones she could immediately find, that is.

"Hey, can I join you?"

"Only if we don't take too long, and no silly business. I'm just having a quick shower then going down for breakfast." Trunks' stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

"Ok then!" he continued smiling, as he grabbed some clothes and joined her in the bathroom. She had already turned on the water. Trunks dropped his clothes next to hers, and stepped into the shower with her.

"Remember, nothing but a quick shower…"

"Sure…" Trunks tried to behave himself. He really did. _But how could I not with such a beautiful being such as you naked in the shower with me?_

_Well, you should learn some self control my dear… Pan smirked as she ran her hand over his chest, and further over the erection Trunks had. __Well well, well, I think someone still wants to play… Trunks lost it and pressed her up against the wall, entering her and kissing her all over._

"hmmm…Pan…" Trunks moaned softly. 

When they'd finished their shower and gotten dressed they walked down to the kitchen, hand in hand. Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Goten were already eating.

"TRUNKS!! PAN!! I never got to congratulate you guys last night!" Bulma ran up to Trunks and gave him a big hug. "My little boy is going to get married!"

"MUM! I'm not a little kid any more!" Bulma stepped back.

"I know, dear, but you will always be my little boy." Trunks smiled. Bulma turned to Pan. "Welcome to the family!"

"Thanks Bulma!"

"Call me Mum."

"That might get a bit confusing..." Pan gave Bulma a hug.

"Bulma's fine then, I don't mind." Bulma replied. Over on the table, Bra and Goten just smiled at each other. It was a happy occasion, and Vegeta seemed pretty ok with the whole situation. Trunks turned to Vegeta.

"Dad?" As much as Vegeta tried, he couldn't hold in the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You couldn't have chosen a better mate, there's no other female saiyans around anyway." Trunks smiled and hesitantly moved closer. Vegeta showed no signs of objection, so he gave his dad a hug. Vegeta awkwardly put his arms around his son. Pan watched the pair getting along. 

"Thanks dad." Vegeta smirked, then noticed Pan standing over the other side of the room.

"Go get your mate." Vegeta let Trunks go, and he flew over happily to Pan. He pulled he close and placed his lips onto hers. Bulma and Vegeta left the room, leaving the four part-saiyans in the kitchen.

"Hey Trunks!" 

"Yeah, Bra? What?"

"Looks like Dad approves of your choice of mate."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad."

"That means he should be ok with me going out with you!" Goten said gleefully to Bra.

"He is. If he wasn't, you wouldn't be alive right now." Bra took Goten's hand in hers and smiled. She turned back to Trunks to ask him something else, but he was 'in the middle of something', i.e., making out with Pan.

"Typical. He can't keep his hands off her for a second. Have some self control, Trunks." She said out aloud. 

"Bra?"

"Yes Goten?"

"If it makes any consolation, I don't have much self control either…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" Pan yelled, powering up. All the females were at Capsule Corp., organising the wedding for Pan and Trunks (again). "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL THIS ORGANISING! I ALREADY KNOW I'M BONDED TO HIM! CAN'T WE JUST HAVE A SIMPLE GATHERING HERE? IN THE GARDEN MAYBE?" 

"Calm down, Pan dear." Videl said, looking up from the table. "You're just a little stressed, that's all…maybe it's nerves as well."

"It's not nerves!!! I mean, look at all this stuff!" Pan picked up all the bits of paper, magazines etc with her ki. "What am I gonna wear? What will everyone else wear? Where should we hold it? Who should be there? I mean, I can't even find a dress that I like, I should just go NAKED!" Pan yelled, and dropped the pile of stuff she was holding up all over the table and the floor. "I'm going." She flew through the nearest window, shattering it and sending glass everywhere. The four (Bra, Videl, Chi-chi and Bulma) still left at the table stared at the window in surprise.

"Well, that was unexpected." Bulma stated.

"She's probably frustrated. I guess in comparison to me, she's a simple girl. All she wants is to be with Trunks. She may not even want a wedding at all." Bra suggested.

"But she's been a bit moody the last few weeks, since…we started planning the wedding…"

"And that was the day after they announced their engagement…you don't think something's wrong?" Bra wondered

"Maybe it's just stress."

"Probably." Bulma concluded, picking up the papers off the ground. "Let's just let her be for a while."

                             *           *           *           *           *

Trunks stretched out in his chair in his office. He'd been working non-stop for hours, there'd been a lot of paperwork associated with the latest deal that had been made at Capsule Corp. All of a sudden, he felt Pan's ki rise sharply, and then felt two ki's coming towards Capsule Corp., one unmistakably Pan's, and the other one was very small, and although it felt familiar to him, but he didn't recognise it. He knew something was wrong, so he went over to his window, opened it and waited. It wasn't long before Pan flew quickly through the open window into his arms. Trunks wondered where the extra ki had come from.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He ran his fingers through her dark hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's all too much!" she sobbed into his chest.

"The planning for the wedding?"

"Yeah, I hate all this organisation stuff. I already know that I'm bonded to you, why do I need to suffer with all this stress?"

"You don't have to organise it, you know. You could just get the rest of the family to do it…_(family?)_…" Suddenly, that word made him feel a new sense of fulfilment, greater than he usually felt. He was just so calm with her in his arms, he always was, but it was a new feeling. After a few minutes, Pan pulled away slightly and looked up.

"Thankyou."

"That's alright, any time." Trunks thought to himself for a moment. "Have you been feeling ok lately?"

"Hmm, not really. I've been kinda tired, and feeling kinda drained. Maybe it's all the stress of planning the wedding and all that stuff."

"Anything else?" Trunks had an idea forming in his head about the events that had been happening lately and today, but he kept the thought hidden, for the moment.

"Nah, I suppose I should be getting back, and apologise to everyone…I guess." Pan let go of Trunks and walked over to the windows. "I'll have to help clean up the mess I made."

"Yeah, you probably should…and don't stress so much, it can't be good for you…or our daughter." Pan stopped suddenly and looked back at Trunks.

"Our…daughter…?" She looked down at herself and laid a hand on her abdomen. "I'm…" A smile formed on her face and she flew into Trunks' arms. Trunks pulled her close and talked to her telepathically.

_How did you know? _Pan thought.

_I felt her ki, and because she's growing, your combined ki makes you feel like you're tired, when your ki hasn't decreased at all._

_How long?_

_I only felt it just then, when you flew over, and I also felt a new feeling when you were close._

_Wow, I'm going to be a mum!_

_And I'm gonna be a dad, when do you think this happened?_

_Hmmm, I have to think back a while, about 1 month, I guess…now that I think about it._

_Probably the night we got engaged,… or the night after. _Trunks laughed softly, remembering that night. "I think we'll tell everyone later, I don't think they need another surprise at this present moment in time, besides, they're too busy planning our wedding."

"Yeah, I'd better get going, they might be wondering about me." Pan kissed him deeply before climbing up to the window.

"Be careful now, you're flying a passenger."

"Bye Trunks, I'll be careful." She said as she flew off in a much happier mood than she had arrived.

                             *           *           *           *           *

Pan flew back to where the rest of the girls were planning the wedding. She landed outside and walked calmly and excitedly through the door. She knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Hey guys! Sorry I made a mess, here, let me help!" Pan picked up the rest of the paper that was on the ground and put it quickly on the table and sat down. "Sorry about the outburst, I was just getting too fed up with all of this." Everyone looked at Pan in shock, she was so angry only a few minutes ago.

"Pan, are you alright darling?" Videl was generally concerned for her daughter. 

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine now." Pan was extremely happy.

"That's ok, but tell us next time when you want to break a window." Bulma looked over at the window which was half fixed by the robots.

"Oops, I shouldn't be doing that now, should I?"

"You shouldn't be doing that anyway, but why now?" Bra eyed her best friend.

"I meant I shouldn't be doing that, I was just putting it in a different way, that's all. Let's get back to the wedding." Everyone again eyed Pan in shock. Now she wanted to plan the wedding? Something must have happened in the last 10 minutes.

"Pan, you sure you're alright?" Chi-chi placed her hand on her forehead. "Normal."

"I'm fine! Now, here's how it's going to go."

"What is?"

"The wedding!"

"Oh, ok then. What do you want to do?"

       Pan thought for a second, then spoke. "I want a small ceremony in the tropical pool area down the north side of the Capsule Corp. house complex. Only small, close family and friends, like my family, Trunks' family, Krillen, #18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chao-zu, etc. And Piccolo and Dende, if he can come."

       "Ok, sure honey. What do you want to wear?"

       "Wait a sec! Ok, I want to wear a plain white dress, two piece. A boob-tube and a long skirt that falls from my hips. And I want flowers in my hair, all tropical, keeping with the setting. I want plain white shoes, strappy. Trunks can wear a tux, or whatever he wants, a Hawaiian shirt, I don't care, and I don't want a veil, it's too formal. And I want it to happen within two months. Can we do that?" Bra stared at her friend, open-mouthed. She definitely knew what she wanted, how could she have thought it up so quickly, and why did she suddenly change her mood?

       "Anything else Pan?" Bulma said as she quickly scribbled down her requests.

"Yeah, as far as the food goes, I want a massive buffet, with lots of tropical foods etc. And I want my dad to marry us."

"Gohan? He is a scholar, I guess…don't you want him to walk you down the aisle?"

"No mum, I'm old enough to walk by myself. I don't want him giving me away! I'm still gonna be here!"

"Fair enough then, is that all, Pan dear?" Chi-chi asked.

"Yep! Anyway, I'm outta here! Bye!" Pan quickly flew out of the room and out the front door of Capsule Corp. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next two months flew by quickly. Bulma, Videl and Chi-chi ran around getting the wedding ready, Bra helped Pan organise her clothes, and Goten helped Trunks to organise his. 

Finally, the big day arrived. Pan was at Capsule Corp., in Bra's room, waiting for her to come back with her stuff. She still hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant, but she realised that people would find out pretty soon, as there was a very, very, slight roundness to her abdomen, which, at the present moment, you couldn't see unless you looked really really hard, or knew to look for it.

_I wonder why no one else has picked up on her ki? _Pan thought.

_That's because your ki is masking hers._

_Trunks!…is that true?_

_Yeah, I can barely sense her, and the reason that I can is because I'm bonded to you…in other words, I'm allowed in your mind._

_I knew that, smart-ass, now, when are we gonna tell them?_

_I've got a feeling that we won't have to wait too long, you'll be showing soon._

_Yeah, if you look really closely you can see a tiny bulge, but not much._

_See, we won't have to wait that long._

_I can't wait to see you, Trunks…we'll be married by tonight._

_I hope you're up for some…sparring…_

_TRUNKS! Sure, I'm always up for it…see you later, ok?_

_See you later, baby._

Pan ran her hand over her abdomen and smiled. Just then, Bra burst into the room with her dress and a massive bunch of flowers.

"PAN! You're up already! I guess you're excited. You look so happy."  
       "Yeah, I am. How can I not be. I'm finally marrying the one I love…and…" Pan stopped short. 

"And what?"

"Ahhh, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

"No…tell me!"

"It's nothing! Really. I was just thinking about Trunks."

"Right." Bra knew better than to argue with Pan, especially on her big day. "So, how bout we start with your make-up."

"Ok then, don't want to get my dress dirty." Pan sat down and let Bra do her work. She started with a bit of foundation, not that she needed it, saiyan genes and all.

"Hey, Bra?"

"Yeah, hey, close your eyes, what colour do you want?"

"I don't know…blue or green?"

"Green it is, what did you want to ask me?"

"Are you bonded with Goten?" Bra finished putting her eyeshadow on and grabbed some mascara.

"I suppose I am, I know I will be in the future, I can't see me being with any other guy…but I think we just need more time. But we haven't 'bonded' as such. I bare no teeth marks on my neck, yet, either." She turned back to Pan. "Close your eyes, now open them a bit…there."

"Fair enough, it's only been 3 and a bit months."

"Shhh, you're moving. Let me finish, ok?"

"Ok." Bra finished putting on Pan's makeup, then she did her hair. Bra decided to leave it partly loose, taking back the pieces of hair that framed her face and fastening them at the back of her head, she then put a bunch of flowers where she fastened the hair. She then clipped some tiny flowers down her hair in random patterns. When she was finished she stepped back.

"Pretty good if I don't say so myself." Bra said, smiling. 

"I don't want to see until I've got my dress on."

"Well! Let's get your dress on then!" Bra picked up her dress and helped her into it. Pan put on her white strappy shoes then stood up. Bra's face lit up. "You look fantastic!" Pan stood up and went over to her full-length mirror. 

 "Wow. You did a great job, Bra. I'm glad I got you to help."

"Anytime! I had fun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, I can do my makeup, but I'll need someone to tell me how great I look."

"I can do that!" 

                             *           *           *           *           *

Trunks was at Goten's house, getting ready. He was wearing a royal blue shirt and black pants, and now he was fixing his hair.

"Wow, that's one sexy ass there!"

"Goten! That was uncalled for!" 

"Oh, come on! If girls can their best friends how fantastic or sexy they look, why can't I?"

"You're an idiot Goten."

"Now that, was uncalled for."

"Fine. Thanks for the complement, Goten."

"Anytime sexy."

"GOTEN!"

"Just being stupid, loosen you up. You're nervous." 

"Anyone would be if their best friend was hitting on them!"

"It's all in fun, Trunks, it don't mean anything. I love your sister."

"Dude, I don't need to hear that."

"Well, you are about to become my nephew-in-law."

"That's different."

"And maybe even one day, you may become my brother-in-law too!"

"Let's just continue to get ready ok?" 

"Fine…Trunks…you finished with the mousse yet?" Trunks threw the bottle over to Goten, who fumbled it before dropping it on the floor.

"Good catch, idiot."

"Shut up."

"We have the most fun, don't we Trunks?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Trunks smiled. "Come on, let's get going."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Everyone had arrived at Capsule Corp. for the wedding. Gohan was up the front, with Trunks and Goten, who was his best man. The only people who hadn't arrived yet were Pan and Bra, but they needed an entrance. 

"Where's Pan and Bra?" Bulma asked Videl.

"They're coming now, we're almost ready to start."

"Hi mum!" Videl turned around to see her daughter and Bra.

"Pan! Oh my dende, you look so beautiful! And you too Bra, lovely!" Bra had worn a two-piece light blue in the same style as Pan's. She had left her hair fully out, and only put a few flowers in her hair. 

"You guys ready to go?" Pan and Bra nodded, and went into the gazebo. Bulma and Videl went into the garden and sat down, indicating to Gohan and Trunks that they were ready. Bra walked out first, and she could swear that Goten's jaw dropped to the ground. She simply smiled at him, and continued to walk down aisle, stopping next to him.

"B-chan, wow…sexy...wow…"

"Don't get too excited, Goten, there are people here. That's what the reception is for." She winked at him. He slightly moved behind her, and she noticed the bulge in his pants. "Son Goten!" She whispered. "Control yourself."

"I'm trying. Sorry." Just then, Pan came out of the gazebo. This time, Trunks' jaw dropped as his future wife walked towards him. Pan smirked.

_Wow, you look…amazing…this just keeps getting better, a beautiful girlfriend, then a gorgeous fiancé, then a daughter in progress, and now a wife… _Trunks thought to her.

_I'm not your wife yet!_

_Oh just you wait…_

_Yeah, we'd better start the ceremony now…hey, did you notice Goten's reaction to Bra?_

_Nope, other than the gasp and whole jaw-dropping and drooling thing._

_Nah, let's just say he got excited, and that he'll be glad that he could stand behind Bra._

_Really? HA! That's so funny!…_

_Dad's about to talk to us now…let's get down to the business end of this._ Pan joined Trunks at the front of the group, in front of Gohan, and held his hand.

"Let's just skip all that beginning crap, anything you'd like to say, Trunks?"

"Yeah, Pan, the last 9 or so months I've been with you has been magic, and it's bettered by the fact that we were good friends before that. You touch every place in my heart, and I promise never to leave you or my family." 

"My family?" Bulma whispered to Videl. 

"I don't know, maybe he means you guys."

"Probably." They turned back to the ceremony.

"Pan," Gohan turned to his daughter. "Anything you'd like to say."

"Yeah, I love you with all my heart, and I know that you'd never leave us, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and forever after that…in spirit. I've loved the time we've spent together, I love you heaps."

"Alright then, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you guys can kiss now, but save the heavy stuff for later, ok?" Gohan joked.

"I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too, Pan." Trunks ran his hand down her face and pulled her chin towards him softly. They lips touched then parted slightly as they deepened the kiss, but not too much. He ran his other hand down her side and rested it on her tiny bulge. They pulled away slowly and Trunks smiled at his wife.

"Finally made it."

"Yeah, and I now officially have a family. Wife, daughter, what else could be better?"

"Me, you, alone, later." Pan whispered into his ear. Trunks smiled cheekily, and picked her up in his arms. "Watch it."

"I know, I'd never do anything to hurt her, or you."

"TRUNKS! OH MY DENDE! YOU'RE FINALLY MARRIED!" Bulma ran up to her son. 

"MUM! Yeah, I'm married." Trunks rested his hand over Pan's bulge again and smiled at his mum. Bulma followed his hand and then looked up at him.

"You're…she's…really??"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a dad…in about 6 months time."

"TRUNKS! That is sooooo great! Hey everyone! Pan's pregnant!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to the pair. Gohan turned white and Videl, Bra and Chi-chi ran up to Pan, still in Trunks' arms.

"Pan! That's so great!"

"Wow, my darling girl really is growing up, I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

"And I'm gonna be a great-grandmother! I feel so old!"

"Guys…" Trunks spoke up. "Can we go inside for some food? I'm hungry."

"You'll always be my little boy, Trunks, always wanting food." They all went over to the area they had set up for the party, and celebrated.

                             *           *           *           *           *

A few hours later, Pan and Trunks met up at one of the tables. They'd been together several times over the afternoon, and now they were only thinking about one thing…getting out of there.

"Hey babe." Trunks greeted her with a kiss.

"Let's get out of here. No one will notice."

"Agreed. I organised something already."

"You did? Trunks! That's so sweet."

"Anything for you." Trunks picked her up and quickly flew away from Capsule Corp. He stopped on top of a hill not far from Capsule Corp. and put her down. "I wanted to get away from the house, and I also wanted some privacy. I've been developing this for a while." He led her over the hill and down the other side, into the bush near the rocks where they always used to meet up. He popped open a capsule and threw it on the ground. 

"A capsule house?"

"Not just, it contains all the necessities for a sexy retreat, massive bed, food and anything we need, a machine can produce food and stuff for us. And it incorporates a ki shield, so no one will know that we are here." He smirked and led her into the house.

"Trunks, wow, I feel so special. You didn't need to do all this!"

"Yes I did. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to spend at least a few days just with you. We'll get going to our honeymoon destination tomorrow, you don't need anymore travel today."

"Trunks…the way I'm feeling, we won't be leaving here for a few days, if we have everything…we…need…right…here…" Pan smiled at Trunks and shut the door behind her…


End file.
